


002 - Angel in my pocket

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, Post-Canon, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Book Two.  Expanding the saga containing the new Angel in the neighborhood. Hunting mythological creatures this episode. Usual mix of craziness, coupled with a little kink, drama, all the good stuff.Review please, good or bad, they help me out a lot as to how to get some of my stuff under control. Thanks Folks!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Authors Note:

This story follows closely on the foot prints of the longer piece called “Tremors” in which Sam is the victim of a cruel blow to the head, Theo, an angel is brought into the picture towards the end of this story and if you would like back story on him I strongly suggest you put this story on the back burner a moment and go read “Tremors”. By the way my most special thanks to “Writing_in_secret” for the idea of Bobby giving the couple a trailer in the back of his lot. And giving me permission to play with that story tool. If however you are good with the boys having an Angel roommate, who just happens to be their new houseboy, read on, I think you’ll enjoy the ride; the boys certainly do, did, and will.

 

Story: 

Sam Winchester entered their trailer followed closely by his four legged medic alert dog, Rusty, when he heard a low moaning coming from the direction of their bedroom. Curious he made his way back there and stuck his head around the door, still hearing the moaning, he noticed the bedroom was empty but the sound was coming from the master’s bathroom, Sam walked over and stuck his head around that door to see his brother Dean in a bath that was pretty much up to the rim of the tub and was letting off steam like it was on a rolling boil. 

 

“Hi” Sam said jovially. “Did you decide to see what a lobster feels when dropped into a pot?”

“Nope” Dean cracked his eyes open, “While you’ve been at the library researching the data of the week with regards to demon activity that is spread out now, thanks to us. I have been spending the last 6 hours of my day under the hood of a Shelby GT and the Impala teaching our errant houseboy some basic mechanics.”

“As a result of all that bending you’re whacked. Your getting’ old.” Sam with a wicked smile. 

“Fuck you. I’m just sore from all the bending.” Dean said guardedly. Sam entered the bath and sat down on the toilet across from the tub. Rusty came in a heeled perfectly by him looking quizzically at the human in the steaming water.

“You’ve been doing more than just bending. I know that moan, it’s the one you make after doing some heavy lifting where your back muscles tell on you.” Sam noted and then dipped a finger in the water. “Well not boiling but I could drop a few tea bags in a brew a cup easy enough.” Sam finished, Sam laughed, Rusty woofed, and Dean scowled.

“Oh shut up,” Dean griped. “It’s amazing how a dog can be so continually happy when the rest of us are in misery.”

“Maybe because he don’t wallow in the misery.” Sam shot back.

“Wallow this.” Dean said extending his middle finger. Sam didn’t waste a moment, he was on his knees by the tub and sucking on the finger, biting and twirling his tongue around it. When he pulled off grinning, Dean was bracing himself in the tub his soldier at full attention. 

“Damn it but you give good finger.” Dean said with a gasp.

“Now what’s the real problem with your back?” Sam asked looking at him intently.

 

Dean gave him a sour look and valiantly attempted to avoid any specific questions about what he had really be doing all afternoon, the last thing he wanted to tell Sam was that his back and legs for that matter were sore from man-handling a transmission out of one junker and installing in the Shelby. But nope with the look on Sam’s face he may as well come clean with his doings, otherwise he would just pin down Theo, to find out the specifics. Among his other many and varied talents Theo had an eidetic memory, photographic if you will. 

 

“Okay, maybe Theo and I installed a transmission in the Shelby.” Dean said guardedly. 

“Okay, maybe I’m fixing dinner tonight because a) you certainly are not up to standing on your feet that long right now, b) it’d serve you right for doing something like that without a third hand here, and c) Bobby’s coming over from the house to visit and I invited him to dinner. Don’t worry I’m not about to unload a tofu dish on him.” Sam paused a moment in thought, “Let me check the refrigerator, but I think we have a deer roast I can do something with. I seem to remember setting it out the other day to thaw so it should be ready for me to work my magic on.”

Dean rolled his eyes and lazily splashed at Sam who got up from the throne and opened the cold water tap on the vanity sink filled the cup and turned to Dean grinning wickedly. Then pretending to have mercy he turned and made to pour out the cup when as he got it tipped to the right position he whirled it at Dean. The left in a quick sprint and a lot of laughter and one each service dog woofing in his wake.

 

In the kitchen Sam had his “kiss the cook” apron on and was massaging the roast with some rosemary and preparing to stuff some garlic cloves in it along with adding a pint of a stout beer they had in the fridge to the mix. Rusty sat by looking hopefully at the roast. Sam reached into the cupboard and pulled out a dog bone for him. That made it pretty damn all right for the dog. Sam then put the pan into a hot oven as he heard the door open and heard the joyous voice of Theo call, “Mom I’m home!” 

 

“Hey Theo.” Dean said sticking his head around the corner to where the sweaty looking teenager, looking as in appearing of the age of a teenager, sprinted and gave Sam a kiss the Sam was pushing him away, “Shower, now.” 

Theo held up his arms, “Aw don’t I even rate a hug?” He said with mock seriousness.

“You rate a swat on the ass, get into the shower.” Theo started down the hall then stuck his head back around to the kitchen.

“Can I get the swat on the ass later as well sir?”

“SHOWER!” Sam ordered with less than mock seriousness. “My God, no one told me angel sweat was like human. Just damn.” He got out some salad fixings out and started to prepare a salad to marinade in some of his special dressing. At the same time he pulled out four of the huge potatoes from the bin and lay then in the sink to wash. It was about then that he saw Dean coming from the other end of their dwelling toweling off still but modestly covered in a terry cloth bathrobe. 

 

“Did I hear Theo?” 

“You did, he’s hitting the shower right now.”

“I was going to ask if you had any luck with your research today.” Dean did ask now.

“Actually yes, I turned up four cases of strange behavioral patterns in four separate arrests in Bend, Oregon. Seems like there’s four cases of mutilation.” Sam said chopping veggies for salad fixings.

“Could be your garden variety sicko.” Dean offered.

“That would be great but how many sicko’s do you know that would take a heart with them after they murder their victims. Plus what has the police baffled is that there are no footprints into or out of the scene but there are directional blood drops at the scenes.” Sam said quietly.

“This sounds like a little more information than what you would normally gain from basic newspapers.” Dean noted.

“Well maybe I hacked the database of the Oregon Crime Lab and got some data. After all I have friends who have friends.” Sam said benignly.

“So long as you don’t leave a data trail.” Dean said. “Okay so we have a killer who is extremely light on the toes that relishes in taking the heart of the victim.” 

“Yep, classic monster in the closet scenario,” Sam laughed, “I’m still not forgetting the 9mm dad gave me when I mentioned that when I was 10.” 

Then Sam leaned against the countertop and looked at Dean, “The weird thing about all these cases aside from no prints in or out of the area, is that at least according to the autopsy results, ‘the thoracic cavity appears to have been ripped open by something with three claws.’ And at one site there was a serious amount of scat around the body.”

 

Dean shook his head and thought for several long minutes about this and finally gave up on it. “It’s no good, we gotta go up there and check this one out.” 

“Figured you say that so it’s a good thing I insisted on keeping our duffle bags, Theo’s bag ready to go.” Sam said and then thinking for a long minute and shook his head. 

“What?” Dean asked. 

“It’s nothing, just me.” Sam said noncommittally. 

“Then it’s important to me, what’s up?” Dean asked now amused but concerned by Sam’s reticence. 

“You’re gonna think I’ve gone as far girly as I can go.” Sam said now grumphing a bit and retreating into working at the sink with the vegetables.

“You think you’ve done gone and become the sub in our relationship? Is that it.” Dean asked and when he noticed the flush creeping up Sam’s neck he nodded, “Yep, it is, and no I don’t think it’s that girly, I think that you’ve taken on a lot of the onetime typical roles of a housewife, but I’m not nor ever will consider you my sub. We are equal partners in everything and switch partners in the bedroom.” 

“Sorry I just got thinking about that today when I was at the library, saw a young couple come in, obviously partners, and one was so girly it made my teeth ache.” Sam said.

“You’re not that girly, just enough.” Dean said walking over and hugging Sam from behind. “You are and always be the more important person in my life.”

“So what am I sir, chopped chicken?” Theo’s voice sounded from the hall. 

“No you’re important but Sam was here first.” Dean said seriously. Theo came into the kitchen and looked abject. 

“Sorry sir, I didn’t mean that the way it sounded, I was actually going for humour though I’m still learning what you view as humour.” He said coming into view, well most of his naked form coming into view. He knelt down and rough-housed a bit with Rusty then looking back at his partners, stood up.

 

Dean ruffled Theo’s still wet hair and grinned, “Lad I will have to train you in the art of Dean Winchester humour 101.”

“Oh Gods Dean, you think he’s old enough!” Sam said with mock seriousness. 

Theo thought for a moment before speaking and looked at Sam and then over to Dean, “May I give my perspective?” 

“Sure.” Sam said guardedly.

“Well, you Sam do fulfill the object role of a house wife; however, your culture has turned the word into a degradation of status. The lady or lady’s role player in the family is the most important part of the family structure under the roof. She or He is in charge of making the house a home, of seeing that everyone’s needs are met while accepting that his or her own needs made seem to be secondary which they aren’t, that’s where the job of the husband or alpha male, Dean, comes into play. It is his responsibility to provide in such a manner that the wife wants for nothing to make his/her job go easier. And it is the duty of the husband to make that job run as smoothly as possible by handling all the external problems while he/she handles all the internal situations. You both play an intensely vital role in a union, what happens in the bedroom is up for grabs, there the partners are on equal footing unless they choose to be dominant and submissive. In my opinion you are equally matched. Sam is par excellence in research and keeping the partnership working smoothly, Dean is par excellence is coordinating the physical aspects and keeping that part of the partnership working smoothly. Am I making any sense or am I just bumping my gums as Bobby would say?” Theo said finishing.

 

Both Sam and Dean were slightly slack jawed by the definition as Theo described. They both stepped forward and hugged in a group. Then Dean backed off, “Ok girly moment over. Me gotta go find some testosterone to roll in.” 

“Oh God help us.” Sam said in his flippant manner. “The monster is loose again.” Then he kissed Theo who gasped slightly in surprise. “That was a very good answer, thank you, I may be the wife but you did emphasize the importance of the roles.” Sam sighed and went back to work finishing up the salad, “It’s just sad that society has perverted the roles as being dominant and submissive.”

 

“No sir, actually that was Paul or rather St. Paul who screwed that up. He was the one who suggested all the rules and regulations regarding a woman’s place in the home, and he created the attitude that became the derogatory line pattern of thought for as early as 6th Century man to fall back on. There was a time when the woman of the house or whoever kept the house had more legal recourse and power than the male or husband did.”

“Well go legal recourse Dean or we’ll never have him civilized in time for supper.” 

“Aye aye sir.” Theo gave him a mock salute then disappeared around the corner

 

Dean was found in the bedroom just started to get dressed he turned around when he heard the bounding lope of Theo. 

“Yes?” Dean asked carefully.

“Nothing sir, just wondering if there was anything you needed after that intense girly moment.” 

“Well a knock down drag out moment would help me remember I’m a man.” Dean said seriously. 

Theo was all seriousness now himself as he walked into the room and over to Dean. “You are a man, an incredibly handsome and sexy man who’s just uncomfortable about the same sex exhibiting opposite sex activity or actions. That’s all. You are a man who I love to fuck and whom I love to have fucking me.” 

Dean reached up and touched Theo’s face, “and you are an incredibly good looking young man with a lot of experience to go with your years but you still seem to be learning things every day. I think I love that sparkle I see in your eyes when you learn something new the most.” He hugged Theo permitting himself that much of a lapse, “Go assure my Sasquatch brother that I’ll be okay, and Theo, I’m cool with whatever y’all want. Now go get dressed we have company coming.”


	2. Chapter 2

Theo followed orders then went and dressed in some of the new clothing that He and Sam had picked out earlier at a department store in town. It was young and frivolous yet gave him an air. Sam then returned to the kitchen put his laptop on the bar that opened into the living room and proceeded to go over some of the data he extracted from his crime lab friends. Part of which were actual autopsy photos. 

He, Dean, and Theo were all hunkered around the monitor going over the photos in detail when a knock rattled on the door. Theo jumped up and ran over opening the door to let Bobby in. Rusty looked up and saw it was Bobby and barked twice in greeting. 

 

“Didn’t know how you was stocked for drink so I grabbed the rest of that 12 pack I had at the house.” Bobby said noting as well that Dean and Sam were sitting on the couch looking at Sam’s laptop. “Case cooking?” Bobby asked.

 

“Yeah, weird one too, vics hearts get ripped out, but no trail in, no trail out other than blood spatter, and the chest looked like it’s been ripped open with something like a meat hook.” Dean said. Bobby came around the coffee table and saw one of the photos that Dean had blown up full screen. Bobby shied away slightly. 

 

“Man, do you have to be looking at that shit right before dinner?” Bobby said with exasperation.

“When do you want us to look at it while I’m driving?” Dean shot back.

 

“Hey I thought I heard the compressor going back here earlier?” 

“You did, we grabbed the portable one and a socket wrench to drop the tranny in the Shelby and trade it out for another one.” Dean said sitting back taking an offered beer. Soon all were sitting around drinking beers chatting over the repair jobs and what Dean was teaching then to Sam as to what his research had turned up. Just then the over timer went off and Sam hopped up and walked into the kitchen. He called out to Bobby, “You like it Medium or Medium Rare?” 

“Uh Medium’s fine. What you fixing in there, smells good.” He commented. 

“Betty Crocker in there has a deer roast on with baked potatoes and a salad.” 

“Oh man, I’m glad I had a light lunch then.” Bobby said smiling. “And don’t be giving Sam grief cause he likes to cook, hell when you’re out there on your own you better damn well know how to cook.”

“Thanks but that’s what they make diners for.” Dean groused.

“Yeah but what you gonna do if you’re working a case like that one in San Diego where you were know by the cops? Seems I remember you having to lay low on most of that case.” He said pointedly to Dean.

 

Sam came out of the kitchen with a large salad bowl in one arm and plates in the other hand, Theo jumped back up again and went to retrieve the plates, he quickly set the table as Sam gave the salad a final toss. Then turned back to the others, “The roast is done, potatoes are done, Salad’s ready, come and get it.” Soon all four were seated around the table happily chatting over any topic they could think of other than work. That was the one law of the table that Sam set down that Dean and Bobby had to agree with. Work was depressing sometimes, and could end up being obsessing if they weren’t careful.

 

“Yeah Dean was showing me about tuning one of the older engines like in the Impala and got the pee shocked out him when he turned the rotor while the key was still on.” Theo said laughing which earned Dean some discomfort and a little embarrassment especially at the hands of Bobby.

 

“Like you’ve never fucked up a timing job there oh great wise one.” Dean said over to Bobby.

“Least I know what to touch while the switch is on. Say I thought you had a little extra curl in your hair this evening.” Bobby chortled. 

“By the way Bobby, have you heard anything from Herschel?” Sam asked diverting the conversation.

“Only that he got home okay, and he’s loading up for a hunt down south in Florida.” Bobby answered thoughtfully. “I was thinking after all that bullshit we went through when that hoard of demons attacked he’d nearly have given up hunting, but now he wants to put more demons back into the ground.” Bobby said quietly.

 

“Bobby you and I both know nothing give a hunter more teeth for the hunt that a successful hunt and even with all the shit we had to put up with I think we did a great job kicking some demon ass.” Dean said, remembering all too well the assault on the junkyard about three months prior in which a total some 4000 demons threatened the junkyard all because that was Dean and Sam’s location and they were just impertinent enough to send the devil packing it back to hell. 

“Yeah we all put in our share of hunting that day.” Dean said soberly thinking back to the many deranged and walking dead who were propelled by a demon. Thankfully Dean’s knife, and Sam’s newfound ability to channel angel energy, along with Bobby and Herschel’s marksman ship safed the area enough for Castiel to put the kibosh on the demons by sending up the Greater Seal of Solomon, the true seal that blasted the hell out of everything demonic within a 50 mile radius. There were some stragglers on the outskirts that managed to avoid the blast but just the thought that anyone would employ that device sent them running. According to what little Castiel had referred them to and what little that Theo actually knew, the Greater Seal was the angel equivalent of the human’s nuclear option. Only without the literal fallout and devastation to surrounding buildings.

 

“I’m just glad we didn’t have to reveal ourselves. IF that had had to have happened all of you would have to being in the basement of the house, locking in that bunker room of yours with your eyes wrapped in several layers of cloth and your ears completely stopped up to keep from driving you mad with the sound of our real voices or the possibility of blinding you with His Radiance.” Theo said. He looked around the table at the expressions, “Okay the gadzillion watt headlights.”

 

The rest of the meal was consumed with little talk and just a lot of eating. Sam was especially hungry as he’d not had a chance to eat before leaving the library. Rather he did not take the chance to eat. His attention was solely on his work something that he obsessed over like Dean did their gear. After the meal they adjourned to the living room while Theo cleared the table and started the dishwasher. 

Sam was more than grateful that Theo had taken the task of houseboy to heart, he was desperate to earn his reprieve from God and have his full grace restored. He was operating at about half power at present due to some mistakes he made during his turn in heaven. Now he was joining the others in the living room looking down at the carpet for a moment in thought. Just then Rusty came up and butted into Sam’s legs, the repeated the action. Sam immediately sat down, he was glad he did, the seizure was light but it was enough to take his breath away for several minutes. He was in the seizure no more than a few seconds but it was enough to give Dean and Bobby pause. He shook his head wearily and looked at them. 

“It’s okay, it was a light one.” Dean looked like he was about to lay an egg as the mother hen he was when Sam threw a finger up in his face. “Lookit bright boy, If I’m going to have a seizure there’s nothing you nor anyone else can do to stop it. So give over. The last thing I want is for you to make a big fuss of the little ones, if it’s a big one maybe a little fussing but do me a favour and try to help me preserve some of my dignity.” Dean said there and listened to this short speech and nodded at the end.

“I can do that but don’t expect instant results. I’m still getting used to the fact that your brain got scrambled that badly.”

“Could have been a lot worse,” Sam commented. “I could’ve been confined to the hospital for a lot longer than I was or worse had some funky brain surgery more than just draining fluid.”

“Can I get you anything?” Bobby asked concerned.

“No man, I’ll be fine I promise.” Sam said looking around, “Can we get back to this case.” Dean looked at him unconvinced for the moment and continued.

 

“I just thought of someone who ‘might’ help us discover what attacked those people.” Theo said quietly.

Sam, Dean and Bobby looked at Theo expectantly. “It’s another angel and well we’ve not be on speaking terms yet, but I could try to contact him.”

“Who?” Sam asked. 

“Raguel” Theo said clearly. Then suddenly Theo sat straight up in his place, rigid as a board, his eyes defocused for a moment, and then cleared, then he slumped in his place. “I’ve just been advised that Raguel is not available for us. We have to do this on our own. However, the creature that did this is like the vampire a creature of myth made fact and there is one and only one loose in this world at this time. And she is as you’ve found out in the Pacific Midwest.”

“Do you have an inkling as to what it is?” Sam asked earnestly.

“Just a suspicion.” Theo returned.

“Well damn it boy don’t make me drag it out of you, spill it.” Bobby said crossly.

“A harpy.” Theo said quietly.

“A harpy, are you serious?” Dean said scoffing then seeing the look on Theo’s face “Sorry kid, it’s just there are some creatures I still have a problem dealing with existing at all.”

“Okay let’s suppose it is a harpy, what is the clues that lead you to that assumption?” Sam asked.

“Well, they’re airborne creatures to start with, no footprints or any prints for that matter, it would be a simple matter of her knocking her pray flat and then ripping out the heart and flying away.” 

“But why the heart and why now?” Dean asked. Then looked thoughtful, “wait a minute let’s check these vics out a little closer.” 

 

They poured over the printouts that Sam had made from the microfiche of the newspapers and discovered an uncomfortable trend. 

“So we are guessing at what is attacking them.” Dean said but Theo held up a finger.

“Sorry sir, I am going on probably an 80% chance this is what we are looking for. The second victim the one covered also in scat, well it’s common place that if a harpy is attacked they will usually foul their prey but shitting on them to subdue them. Plus their scat is toxic.” Theo quickly remonstrated.

“Okay we sort of got an idea about what’s attacking these people” Dean said “and we know that they all had a common factor, they were spouse abusers.” Dean said speaking out the common link. “Does it take anything uncommon to kill them?”

Theo thought for a minute as did everyone else it was Sam who broke the silence, “In all the classical lit I’ve read,”

“Which has been tons.” Dean interrupted. 

“As I was saying the classics talk about them being killed with a simple arrow through their heart.”

“But if you approach her say with a rancid piece of meat, you are likely to get an audience with her and perhaps persuade her to return through whatever portal brought her here.” Theo offered.

“So we can either reason or kill her.” Dean said.

Theo nodded quietly. 

 

“IF she came by a portal someone or something had to open that portal and that would be a double enemy. Basically whoever is controlling her and where she is being held.” Sam said looking around.

 

“Okay we know that she is attacking primarily in the Pacific Northwest, in other words no killings have occurred outside that area. So I say we head out there tomorrow morning and see what we see.” Dean offered.


	3. Chapter 3

“You two head out, Theo is going to be staying behind on this trip.” Bobby quietly interjected.

“Excuse me sir, Why?” Theo asked fairly.

“I got a message, by angel express mail, look I went out for a while when I came back there was a rolled scroll of parchment on my desk that was addressed to me. I broke the seal and opened it, you’re to stay on the property until the next new moon which is day after tomorrow for a meeting. And before you ask not they didn’t say why or what.”

 

Theo looked irked. “Well they can’t be coming to offer me a ticket home. That much was made abundantly clear. It may just be a progress report, but why they couldn’t do it on the road is beyond me.” 

“I happen to agree.” Bobby said, “But I don’t make their rules.”

“Granted sir, sorry.” Theo apologized.

“Don’t be, you got every right to be put out, you are having your life manipulated by higher powers. You deserve some freedom of movement.” Bobby flatly and baldly stated. “Well it’s getting late for me and I have an early day tomorrow myself, gotta go into town and get some parts to fix my main generator and compressor. Theo you can give me a hand with that tomorrow. I’ll be up early want to get to the store by 8 or 9.”

“I’ll be there sir.” Theo said trying to be optimistic.

“See you boys later.” Bobby said getting up and leaving. Sam got up and let Rusty out for the night run which was always a short one. While the dog was doing his business Sam just stood there looking at the stars, and not wanting to admit to Dean, Bobby or Theo, but the seizure had left him feeling a little worse for wear. Then Rusty came padding back up with a happy dog face and started in with Sam. They’d pretty much trained him with proper material to use the very last bedroom in the place during the night if he had to go and they even trained him with a large litter box which was sort of unusual but he used it and they rarely had a mess to clean up. However for the value, cleaning up the occasional mess was little to do. Sam looked at Theo who wandered about absently for a few minutes obviously upset by the news. Dean looked to Sam who nodded. And they both started undressing themselves in the living room, surprising Theo slightly as this was a new trait, usually they disrobed in the bedroom even if they intended on coming back into the living room or another room to play. Once they were disrobed they both walked over to Theo one on each side and started undressing him. He started to help but his hands were slapped away. Not fully understanding he permitted the action. Then Sam took him by the hand Dean followed them and they went to the master bedroom. There they lay him on the bed and proceeded to lay down on either side with him. Rusty of course did what a good dog was supposed to and loped in and lay down on Sam’s side of the bed.

 

“This is our treat before we leave.” Dean said quietly kissing Theo fully and deeply, their tongues striving for dominance, then leaving him gasping for air they parted.

“You’ve been more than a brother more than a lover.” Sam said taking his turn to kiss Theo. Then Sam started kissing and nibbling his neck and shoulders, biting slightly on one and sucking to leave a love mark that only they would or could see unless he took his shirt off. Sam worked down his chest, while Dean nibbled at his ear, allowing the tip of his tongue to trace the form of the ear, teasing and tickling and sending Theo into drafts of ecstasy. Sam was down to his stomach a place that Dean was working on as well, then suddenly both Dean and Sam shifted positions to lay head down along either side, kissing and loving every inch they could find. Dean got down to that delicious little valley created by the hip and tickled his quickly with his tongue. As Sam was the primary on this one Dean permitted him first lick of the lovely length of angel dick, and while Sam proceeded to give him a blow job, Dean started sucking and nuzzling his balls. Dean hopped up for a moment and returned from the bath with a towel which he rolled up into a log. He aimed it at Theo’s hips where Theo raised up to receive the little cushion under his ass. Dean positioned himself between Theo’s legs and looked up at Theo who was rolling his eyes and moaning in ecstasy, now Dean was about to give him another reason to moan as he lifted the legs propping them on his shoulder, and he started rimming the boy thoroughly. Each jab with his tongue was met with a joyous cry of pleasure. He kept up this delicious sensation for several minutes thoroughly soaking his ass ring, the he got up on his knees and aimed his dick where his tongue had wet down to dripping. With the saliva and the pre-come that Dean was leaking, it was very little work entering the angel. Theo cried out in joy, pain, the thrill of the moment, and he was crying as well. 

 

“I-I love you b-bo-both so much.” He managed to gasp as they ardently went to town in him, Dean with long strong strokes, Sam twirling his tongue around, up and down the angel dick. Suddenly Dean’s dick twitches in just the right place and he is now spearing that wondrous gland inside every male body. Theo cries out again in joy and Dean picks up the pace as does his brother. Theo gasps now and tenses trying to hold back but Sam’s tongue and Dean’s dick are just too much and he explodes in a mind numbing orgasm that seems to cause him to nearly glow, he spasm several times, Sam’s eyes going wide as he drinks down all of Theo’s essence. Then he proceeds to milk his dick for every drop. In moments Dean gives over and comes in a violent shaking as the spasms he has seems to have been helped by Theo’s orgasm. Finally they all collapse in a sweaty tangle on the sheets. 

 

“Thank you both so very, very much.” Theo said near tears. “Don’t know what the next few days hold but that was wonderful. “

“Hey no problem angel boy.” Dean says in a quiet murmur into his ear his breath whispering against orgasmed sensitive skin sends Theo in a spout of giggling and wriggling as they proceed to love on him a bit more in a teasing type of way taking advantage of his situation. Pretty soon all three are snoring gently.

 

Six thirty came early the next morning as Dean and Sam were up and showering, leaving Theo to sleep in their bed. They were dressed and in the kitchen having a cup of coffee when there came a knock at the door. It was Bobby of course carrying a small box which he sat on the coffee table. 

 

“Just in case you need them here is a box of 9 mil rounds with frangible tips. Got them from a cop friend of mine. Hopefully you’ll be able to take this thing down with the minimum of effort. Oh out on the porch is a large venison haunch roast that I’ve had about a year in my freezer, never did cook the damn thing, it’s in a Coleman cooler, leave the lid tight shut on the way to this place and it should be good and ripe when you get there. In fact, you might wanna duct tape the lid shut to be on the safe side.” Bobby explained.

 

“Thanks Bobby, hopefully all will go well and we won’t have to kill her.” Sam offered.

“But if we do, thanks for the firepower.” Dean said smiling grimly. Sam whistled for Rusty who came trotting up obediently and got into the back seat of the Impala. They were very pleased with this particular dog, he was easy to maintain, was undemanding, and as a Labrador mix was want to do, only looked to make his masters life easier.

 

The Impala started quick and purred to life after Dean finally repaired the muffler, of course it was a loud purr as he used a glass pack muffler. He and Sam hit the road and headed towards the nearest state highway that they knew would cut off most of their exposure time and give them a clean shot at least getting to the next state with no hitches. They cleared South Dakota and were well into Montana before calling it a night at a little mom and pop motel, the kind that seemed to draw folk like them, basically those who didn’t want to be noticed. After all they’d come through they were glad to be unnoticed. Dean got the room registered as Sam was waiting with their duffels by the car. Dean pointed to their room and they gladly entered the garishly decorated semi-nice room and fell down on the beds exhausted from just riding. Rusty entered looked around and then dropped on the carpet content. They were outside of Butte Montana and on a direct course across the upper half a Idaho to drop into Oregon. Dean looked over the atlas he carried and mapped out in his mind the way he wanted to go. Back roads and state highways was their lot in life and they took to it well.

 

“You want the shower?” Dean asked. 

“I want to sleep. Shower in the morning.” Sam said crawling up into the bed. Dean nodded, sounded like a winner of an idea to him as well, so he started undressing for bed, then standing grabbed Sam’s legs by his ankles and pulled him back down the bed a bit.

“Out of clothes Sasquatch.” Dean ordered Sam.

“Me no wanna party horndog.” Sam said tiredly.

“Neither do I, just thought you might to leave the clothes you been wearing on the other bed and get comfortable.” 

“Good point” Sam conceded. With that he sat up and slowly pulled first boots, socks and pants off, Dean helped him out of his shirt and they just lay there on top of the blanket covered bed cuddling. 

“Dean you realize it’s rather chilly in here.” 

“I cranked up the heater, just reckon it takes a while to kick in, like everything else in this motel it seems.” Dean said looking about sourly.

“Pull down the covers and we’ll share body heat.” Sam offered.

“You got a deal sweet thing.” Dean shot back.

In a few more tiring moments and they were both snuggled under the covers. Dean was about to say something else when he heard the soft even breathing that suggested his brother was well on the way to the land of Nod. Dean took the good advice and joined him on that quest. In moments they were both sound asleep. 

 

The next morning broke and they climbed out of their bed into a bone chilling room, “Great February here in lovely Montana and we’re freezing our asses off up here.”

They checked out with Dean firing a parting shot to the owners. “You might get a lot more trade if you had heaters that worked.”

“Those are the air conditioners, they’re not designed to heat a room.” The owner said haughtily.

“Then why the fuck do the controls say warm and hot!” Dean shot back walking out of the office. 

 

He , Sam, and Rusty were quickly loaded and out of there and back on the road after stopping at a diner along the way for some breakfast and then back on the road towards Bend. They’d just crossed the state line into Idaho when the Sam’s cell phone started ringing. He pulled it out and checked the caller ID, it was Bobby. 

 

“Yeah Bobby what’s up? They did what! When? Is he coming back? No, no I’m not mad at you I’m pissed at some angels but not mad at you. Yeah we’ll see what we can do from this end.” He clicked it shut and turned to Dean who was driving. “Angels have snatched Theo!” Dean swerved a moment and then finally pulled over to the verge of the road. 

“They’ve done what!” 

“Snatched up Theo, did it sometime this morning according to Bobby.” Sam said.

“Well this seems to work for some people,” Dean said haughtily as he rolled down the window making sure no traffic was coming he stuck his head out the window facing up and hollered out for the world to hear. “HEY GOD! YOU TAKING CALLS FROM YOUR FAVOURITE PUNCHING BAGS CAUSE WE GOT A QUESTION!” 

“There’s no need to shout, God’s not deaf you know.” Sam spun and Dean cracked his head on the door before pulling back into the car and turning to look as well. Joshua was sitting in the back seat, his hands covered by gardening gloves, and the faint smell of earth coming off him. He was both an angel and Gods gardener or an angel given a garden to play in. “You’re worried about your friend, Theodorious, I know, but be at ease, he’s just been pulled in for a review, he’s as shaken as you are. “ Joshua laughed heartily then, “You boys caused quite a stir among the angels up there with all your antics you boys been doing together.”

“Then you know by now we’re not doing anything against his own free will, he chose the position he’s in and I for one like having him around.”

“Obviously.” Joshua said dryly

“For more than the sex, much more! He’s a friend, we don’t have many folk we can call that down here and when we get one taken from us like this it’s unnerving.”

“Well you boys got a choice, you can go on to take care of this case you’re on or you can come with me and I’ll let you explain it to the judge as it were.” Joshua said smiling again, all good humour in his voice. “What about the car, pull off on that logging road up ahead and then pull into the grass by the road. Dean complied. “Come on boys get out of the car, we need to hide it from prying eyes.” With that Joshua bent down and placed a seedling on the ground and stroked it. “Do your best little one and guard this property from harm.” The seedling sprouted and in moments covered the car in a training of a native vine to the area.


	4. Chapter 4

“You boys and canine ready to go?” Joshua asked.

“Like we have a choice.” Dean muttered.

“I gave you your choices, you want to take this one, so…take my hand.” Joshua said taking Sam and Dean’s hands with Sam holding Rusty’s lead and fur and in a flash it was as if time and the world folded around them then folded back out. They were in a capaciously large white paneled court room in what appeared to be one of the annexes of Heaven. The three judges looked down at the three who interrupted their investigation. “Pardon my intrusion but these boys would like to give evidence in favour on this one you’re interrogating.”

“We are investigating…”

“Semantics…” Joshua said to the Judge that spoke. 

“Well we are investigating this angels role he has presumed to play in his penance on Earth, we are not satisfied that playing the role of a slave is just for him.” Another jurist said.

“The Father rather approves of these boys.” Joshua said wryly.

“Perhaps the Father may have misjudged.” One dared to say. With that without any clap of thunder or flash of lightning a nattily dressed, tow haired man appeared in front of the jurists.

“Please don’t let me interfere with your proceedings, do continue to critique My Judgment skills.”

“I misspoke Father, forgive me.” The erring jurist said looking down at his desk in abject horror. 

 

The Father made his way back to Sam and Dean then motioned them all to take places behind the table that Theo sat at. Theo in the mean time was looking utterly sickened and scared. 

 

“Continue.” The Father ordered. 

The jurists had no choice but to resume their inquiry. The lead jurist leaned forward slightly to get a better view of Theo. “We’ve seen the marks on your back, as well as other marks that have been left by your ardor, and you claim that you endured all this of your own free will.” 

“I did your honours, if I may explain.” He asked, rising, it was then they noticed that poor Theo was naked before the jurists. 

 

Sam turned to the Father who he could not picture in this form but evidently he liked it, the only thing missing in Sam’s view was a sonic screwdriver, considering he was the spitting image of David Tennant, an actor on earth. Sam looked at “Doctor” God and asked plaintively. “Is there any way we can speak in his defence?” 

“Certainly,” Joshua’s eyes went wide as God raised a finger inquiringly. 

“Yes Father.” The first jurist acknowledged. 

“The human, Sam Winchester would like to approach the bench and be heard.”

“The human, Father is not on trial here.” The jurist said quickly.

“No he is not, one of his friends is however being tried here. May he approach?” 

“Very well Father, if you think it appropriate.”

“I do. Sam.” Doctor God stepped out of the row and permitted Sam to walk by he threw Sam a wink as he stepped forward into the well.

 

Sam looked up at the three somewhat plain looking jurists and bowed. “Your honours, we, my brother and I that is, have known Theodorious a short time but in that time we have become exceedingly close. We have in a sense bonded as friends and he with us.”

“He is your slave.” One of the jurists pointed out.

“Willingly and with no coercion, I’m sure that you’ve noted that if you’re questioning him with regards to the various marks on his physical shell.”

“Regardless,” the third jurist said, “such action is intolerable and must be addressed.”

“Is he in any violation of any Angelic Code of Conduct beyond that which he has already been accused and is serving penance for?” Sam asked.

“That is beside the point.” The second jurist noted.

“Not so your graces, that is exactly the point. You are trying him on evidently a breach of some code of conduct for which we mortals who have been entrusted with his care have no absolute knowledge of.”

“Ignorance…”

“Is no excuse I know, we have the same format on Earth.” Sam argued. “However, he admitted that he willingly chose to be our houseboy. Call it for what it actually is if you wish to address the situation. Do not bandy semantics but let’s be forthright in our address here. He is our houseboy. Are you aware of what that entails? No, I thought not.” Sam said steamrollering right on through. “When a gay couple takes on a houseboy there are a number of procedures that must be followed. The first is that he must be acceptable to both partners and he willingly and freely spells out exactly what he will and will not do. If either party in the contract fails in that, the negotiations close right there. Secondly, a writ is cast, in which there are contractual agreements between both sides as to what is expected of him and what is not. In the contract which we have with Theo, he is not to debase himself to us in any fashion. He is to respect us, and honour us as we do him, but he must respect our position as yes, the masters of the house. As houseboy he is a slave, a willing, contractually and conscripted slave who has rights of recourse should anything happen which is outside the normal line of contact. Finally there is the right of recompense, the houseboy comes to the house with his own funds, he is not restricted from doing anything to procure more funding, at the same time, the masters take him in with the understanding that his food, water, and shelter will be provided at no charge to him. That any medical treatment that must be endured is at the fiscal responsibility of the contractors or the masters.”

Sam paused to let the essence sink in, at the same time the Father turned to look at Dean, “And he gave up school to become a lawyer to become a hunter?! My word what a lawyer he would’ve made.” Dean widened his eyes slightly and smiled in return.

“Let us however for a moment at least consider his position and ours in our various worlds. We accepted him as houseboy reluctantly, knowing of his angelic presence, he in turn accepted his place in our world as the houseboy without reservation or coercion; he in fact encouraged us to treat him as human instead of treating him special. He wanted to fit in, to understand what human life was like as he’d not been exposed to it in several centuries. Times change, people change, and mores change. In our society today it is perfectly safe in some places to come out and announce that you are homosexual, however in some parts of our world not only is it illegal but it can earn you the death sentence. Even the Father acknowledged to us in the past that these rules that were laid down in the Torah and what later became the Holy Bible were strictures created by mankind using His name as the underwriter without really concentrating on what they were doing. That is the rules governing same-sex relationships.”

Now Sam turned his back on the jurists and winked openly at Theo who flushed. 

“Don’t presume too much on our good will.” One jurist warned. 

The Father spoke up again. “Question.”

“Father.”

“Haven’t you all given me some cheek from time to time.” He looked at them just like a father talking to some erring children. The children conceded. 

“I apologize for my lapse.” 

“Apology is accepted but there is a greater issue at work here. You admit you sent Theo to earth on a penance due to his erring here in Heaven, correct?”

“That is true.” One of the jurists admitted carefully. 

“And that while he was there he was to integrate and become part of the society in which he was living in at the time, correct?”

“Yes Father, within reason.” The same jurist barked. 

“I turn that line back to Samuel.” The Father said sitting back.

“And you presume that we know that limitation? Thus you are punishing him for our lack of knowledge of your rules and regulations. Do you have any idea just how large the Tax Code on earth is? If I cannot presume to understand all that how you expect me to understand your law here which must be larger and somewhat eve more convoluted.”

“Granted.”

Sam now turned his back again and then turned back to the jurists. “Is it customary to shame your own beings?”

“Of course not.”

“Then why have you had this young angel paraded in here and presented naked while you are clothed.” Then Sam waved his hand as if that were negligible, “We humans offer you a deal, and permit Theo to return to his position on Earth uninterrupted. Permit him to continue in the path ordained for him. And in 10 years time keep your promise to hold his penance fulfilled. He will come back more knowledgeable and you will have the freedom to take care of more weighty matters than the dealings of a few erring mortals. After all there are millions of erring mortals out there.” Sam pointed out.

“But none of them have an angel at their disposal.” A jurist argued. Sam wheeled on the jurist and pointed his finger directly into the angels face, his anger palpable.

“And EXACTLY when have we taken advantage of the fact that he is an angel. I defy you to show me a time, a single time we have begged him or asked him to use his power as an angel to help us or aid us in any way, shape, or form.” Sam roared at them. He paced now like a wolf at stalk, his eyes looking over each jurist carefully, looking them directly in the eye as he paced. “Well, I’m waiting!” Sam said sarcastically. “You cannot point out even 1 time we have asked him to use his power to aid us. He has voluntarily used that power unasked for even to help in situations, but NEVER, NEVER have we required him to use that power to assist us.” Sam finally sat down on the edge of the table that the now clothed Theo sat at, Sam looked at the jurists evenly. “In the essence of saving this court any further delays and any further embarrassment, I move that the charges pending against Theodorious be dropped, this event be expunged and that he be permitted to return with us to Earth.”

“With reluctance, motion carried.” The lead jurist said then they vanished. Joshua looked at the Father who nodded at His gardener.

“Don’t worry, I’ll tend to them in good time. I do not mind a little cheek but outright defiance will get them in as much trouble as it cost Gabriel.” With that all rose with Sam and Dean running up and catching a weakened and stunned Theo. The Father and Joshua walked up then with the Father placing His hand on Sam shoulder. 

“Fascinating bit of legal maneuvering well worth me blowing off part of my schedule for the last hour to watch, Joshua see that they get back to where you picked them up from.” With that the Father was gone. 

Sam looked at Dean then Theo, “Do I look as pale as I feel?” 

“Pale enough.” Dean commented. “Come on, Joshua can you get us out of here before anything else happens.” And just that quick the folding sensation occurred and they were standing next to a mound of vine. Joshua bent down and gently brushed the plant from which the vine sprung and it immediately retracted back into itself. 

 

Joshua grinned, “As you say here on earth, I would pay good money to see that show again. Sam, lad, you’ve given me a rare and amusing break from my gardens. Be well all of you, and Theo, straying a bit from the edges is a good thing from time to time.” Joshua gave the younger angel a wink and was gone.

 

Theo looked around for a moment and then at Sam and Dean, then with no warning, burst into tears, both the brothers understood the tears of relief and hugged him and each other Sam guided the sobbing Theo back over to the vine covered Impala. Sam and Dean started tearing the vine when Theo stopped them. Looked around and found the vine’s origin and basically apply power to reverse what Joshua had put into motion pulling the vine unharmed but for where Sam and Dean had torn from the car. Sam motioned him to get into the back seat. He collapsed into the car, his sobs now resided to a sniffle now and then and a long sigh. Rusty hopped in beside him and nosed him gently. Theo gave the dog a hug before settling back.

 

“They threatened me with chastisement.” Theo said breaking into new sobs and shaking.

“You’re safe now. What is chastisement in Angel terms?” Sam asked.

“The last angel that was chastised lost her wings for a span of centuries, if you lose your wings, you cannot travel between spheres. You are stuck wherever they decide to chastise you.” He said trying to calm down. He looked down at his open hands then up at Sam and Dean, “I’m sorry, I’m a mess and I should be better for you.”

“Dean pull over.”

“Man I barely got started.” Dean griped.

Then seeing Sam’s look pulled the car over. Sam got out of his front seat and slid in the back seat and threw an arm around Theo’s shoulder’s just holding him and gentling him down. Sam nodded to Dean. 

“Sam we can’t always stop to hand hold.” He grumped as he put the car back in gear. 

“You’re right I should have better check on my emotions,” Theo said then looked at the rearview mirror, “But think for a minute what it would be like for you to lose your legs. Then you will understand why I fear chastisement so.”

“Shit.” Dean muttered. “They play for keeps.” 

“Yes sir, they do, do that.” Theo nodded. 

“Sorry kiddo, Sam’ll be the first one to tell you that I have a hard side to me. Growing up the way I did well I learned early on to sort of bury my emotions down.”

“Ugh,” Theo said twisting his face, “That’s gotta suck.”

“Sometimes it does, sometimes it does. Hey great according the clock we only lost about two hours.” He said quickly.

“You better check a newspaper sir, the time in Heaven passes different from here.” Theo warned starting to calm and to grow easier. 

“Mind you this kind of treatment is only reserved for cases of angel abuse, the rest of the time you better learn to suck it up.” Sam said looked at him. Theo looked up at Sam and saw the grin playing across his face and smiled in return. 

 

Dean did stop a gas station that he spied as they were cruising down the highway. He got a copy of the newspaper and threw it down before even getting in the car. “A week, we’ve lost a fucking week thanks to those pricks.”

“I’m sorry.” Theo said in a small voice.

“No, not your fault, it’s the fault of those angels that grabbed you up. Hell, hang on a minute.” He took out his cell phone and dialed Bobby’s number. “Yeah hey Bobby, Bobby, Bobby! Ease up man, we’re all right, yes we got Theo, and there’s not much more I can say right now. Only do we have a line on where the killings have migrated to during this week we been away? Up to Spokane, okay we’re on our way to Washington state then. Yeah I’ll call you this evening and tell you all about it. It’s been a fucking hoot.” Then he thought “Hey Bobby remember that sigil that banishes angels yeah that one, paint it on the top of our coffee table I want insurance in case those bastards try this again. Okay, we’ll touch base later. Yeah bye.” Looking to Sam and Theo, “So we got a bit further north and west to drive.” He shrugged helplessly and they all climbed back in the car and in moments were back on the road yet again.


	5. Chapter 5

“What use am I gonna be?” Theo said from the back. “I mean I can defend myself but I’m not a hunter.”

“Yet…Theo the operative word is yet.” Sam advised. “And there is a lot you can do, you have abilities we can even begin to understand or copy. Use them at your discretion.” Then Sam looked over the seat back at Theo, “I meant what I said up there, you will never be coerced into using your angel mojo, if you do it on your own that’s a different matter. We’ll train you how to be a hunter without using power, you just have to trust us to know what’s best in this case.” 

“Yes sir.” Theo said with a positive tone creeping back into his voice. “After what they did to me up there, I feel…well, raped.” Dean nodded and looked into the rear view. 

“You were held against your will, you were stripped naked, and essentially examined like a prize steer. I guess I’d feel pretty well raped myself.”

The mileage covered to Spokane went by amazingly uneventful, including the fact that none of them felt that randy on this road trip, one would suppose that the intervention of an angel court would dampen down sexual appetites real quick, but there was also the real sense of what they were facing. They had a short hope over to check out various newspapers and get some information on the recent deaths were able to triangulate the relative location of the harpy without much problem. It was late in the afternoon when they went into the state park where the last death occurred. They found the spot still cordoned off with police tape. 

“Now all we need is a GPS with a harpy setting.” Dean said sarcastically.

“You’ve got one. Me.” Theo said finally glad to be of some use. He cast about before Sam or Dean could say anything else and pointed towards the northern portion of the park. Sam looked at Rusty and motioned him back in the car. The dog reluctantly obeyed. Dean grabbed the cooler from the trunk wincing at the stench that was seeping even through the seal. Then finding the likely spot, sat the cooler down, Dean used his knife to cut the tape and he wrenched the lid full open thinking the quickest begun would be soonest done. It was soonest done all right, in moments all three were on their knees wretching. 

Suddenly a shadow compressed the air over them and wiping mouths they turned to the cooler to see a creature of about 4 feet of height, looking like a cross between a buzzard with an old woman’s head and face and sagging breasts. 

“Now what is it that would bring three young men like you into my denizens? What would … hello what is that delicious aroma, oh you nice boys you’ve brought me a present?”

“Yeah all for you.” Dean gasped trying to clear his lungs. She lifted the roast clear of the cooler and inspected it carefully. 

“You know I can smell poison?” She said indelicately. But at the same time they could see the lust in her eyes as she looked at the roast.

“No poison it’s a gift for you for a few minutes of your time.” Sam said fighting the urge to wretch again.

“After you’ve been so nice it would be rude of me not to grant you an audience. You sit, I’ll dine. I’m Erethene by the way and you are?” 

Dean pointed around, “That’s Sam, Theo and I’m Dean.” He straightened now and looked at her finally settling on squatting on his haunches facing her. “Why are you killing these men?” He asked cautiously

“They beat their wives, I beat them.” She said.

“Beating though is one thing, fouling them even, but why kill them. Are you being ordered to do this.” Sam asked.

Erethene looked at him sideways before replying. “No one orders me boy, I am a time bender. This time amuses me to hunt in.”

“That’s just it Erethene, you are hunting in a dangerous time” Dean said slowly removing his pistol from the back of his waistband and laying in front of him with no finger near the trigger. “Have you ever seen one of these before?” 

“Years and years gone, but they are cumbersome at best and take time to reload.” She said tearing again at the roast. “Why do you bring one in my presence? Do you attempt to hunt me?” 

“No we are here to warn you and beg you to go back to your time. These pistols of today can fire multiple times, and rapidly, some guns can fire over 30 times in one squeeze of the trigger.” 

“You are merely giving me information that will cause me to act more carefully.” She said.

Sam squatted not facing her and said, “You still don’t understand, these men you hunt, if we can track you to your lair, I’m sure that they are on the same path, it’s dangerous for you. Please leave this time and place alone, go back to your own time and be safe.”

“Why would you care for the likes of me?” She asked curiously.

Sam took a deep breath before starting. “Look at it from our perspective, yes these men do evil by beating on their wives but most are found out and are jailed. Then in jail they are the ones abused usually.”

“Oh now that would be a thing to see.” She cackled raucously.

“I’m sure it would, but you are hunting in a day and age where weapons can see in the dark and hunters more talented than us will be on your trail. We don’t like what these men are doing but what you’re doing is solving nothing.”

“It removes these vermin from this world.” She said reasonably.

“Perhaps, and perhaps it only reinforces the will of others to hunt you.” 

“What about you pretty boy, you’ve said nothing,”

“There is nothing I could say in the face of such hideousness.” Theo said smiling.

“Oh with a honeyed tongue no less. Speak on little otherworldling.” She said recognizing his alieness.

“They are sadly right, the time and place you chose to come to is horrendously dangerous for you, please go back.”

Erethene looked at them all in turn her face bloody from the roast, which was now pretty much devoured. Then her eyes got sad, “I can move within the time stream according to my will, in my time my sisters grow fewer in number every season that comes. More hunters are finding us. I was thinking that in the far future, mankind would have learned that just because you can build fancier weapons don’t mean that you should.”

Dean shook his head sadly. “It doesn’t work that way, there are people in this time and place whose job it is, is to created new and more powerful weapons.”

Suddenly a shot rang out in the forest Theo who was sitting between Sam and Dean pitched forward in agony as a bullet pierced his left shoulder.

“YOU BROUGHT OTHERS!” She hissed and roared as she took off from her place. 

“NO, I SWEAR AN OATH THAT DIDN’T HAPPEN!” Theo shouted back in the mists of agony. The shot was clean a through and through, and they hear the air compressed over head as the harpy hunted, there was another shot and a cry. 

“Sam stay with.” Dean said grabbing his pistol and letting it lead him out of the clearing and toward the sound of the cries. Dean walked as quickly and stealthily as he dared towards the sound and finally came upon a younger hunter than them, his chest torn open with Erethene sitting a few feet away looking balefully at the hunter and then at Dean. 

“Your angel’s oath is the only thing protecting you right now. Leave me” She ordered.

“Please consider what we said.” 

“I will consider it, but for now, LEAVE ME!” She thundered and then took off and up towards a rise. Dean got back to the site and found Sam holding Theo who looked shaken and shaking. The bullet wound was through and through which was probably a blessing, also there was no arterial damage as he was not bleeding profusely from the wound. They piled into the Impala and headed to a motel on that particular side of town where Dean booked the room as Sam kept an eye on Theo. In the room they both stripped Theo down for bed, Sam looking balefully at the wound. 

 

Dean nodded, then looked at Theo, “We’ve got to get you to a hospital and soon.” 

“I know.” Theo said his voice a near whisper, “But give me a moment please.” That settled Dean, he lifted Theo bodily and lay him in the back seat of the Impala and then took him to the nearest Emergency Room, He checked him in and then sat filling out forms while Theo at least was in a treatment room being taken care of. Dean had told the nurse that the boy was a friend of theirs; they were on a walk through the state forest and were mistaken for deer, thankfully a common enough occurrence not to draw a second glance. Dean filled out the paperwork and took it back to the desk and gave the nurse one of his credit cards. “Alright Mr. Kennedy, if you like you both can see him in treatment room six.” 

And just that easily they were admitted to the enclosure where the wound was being sutured and padded. “Son you’re lucky that was a through and through, otherwise you’d be in surgery right now. “ He looked up at Dean, “Don’t worry this kid’s got the stamina of a bull. He’ll be fine.” The doctor told them. “Can he go back to our motel tonight or do you want to hold him over the night?”

“If he’s a good boy and doesn’t try to do any calisthenics, I see no reason he can’t leave tonight.”

 

“Thanks much.” Sam said as they helped Theo back into his shirt, allowing it to drape over the injured shoulder. “Can you walk?” 

“Give me a starting block and I could run.” Theo laughed.

“I don’t recommend that yet.” The doctor said with a laugh himself. “I’m going to send you home with a prescription for a pain reliever and something to help prevent infection. You’re going to feel a bit loopy after that shot I gave you earlier. But if you take it easy and don’t try to rush it you’ll be back in business in no time.” 

 

Once back at the hotel, they all entered the room with Rusty barking excitedly and then settling down at Sam’s order. Back at the motel they guided a giddy Theo to bed who proceeded to drunkenly reach for Dean, “Sir, can little Dean come out and play?” 

 

“Oh my God, you’ve been shot, stitched, and shot up with drugs and you’re trying to tell me you’re horny!” Dean said shaking his head. “Ask me in the morning when the drugs have worn off okay.”

 

“Okay…me go night night now.” With that Theo dropped his head back on his pillow and was soon snoring softly. Dean and Sam exchanged looks then grins and finally an infectious laugh. 

 

“Me go night night!?” Sam said grinning broadly. 

“I know, I wish we’d had a video cam that would have made some wonderful blackmail material for later.” Dean said then turned serious, “Next time can we go in with my plan, if it’s a creature like that, shoot first, question later.”


	6. Chapter 6

Sam nodded sober now. “I can’t believe how wrong that went, did you recognize the hunter?” Sam asked. 

 

Dean shook his head in negation, “Dumbass to start with going out on a hunt like that solo.” 

 

“What’re you talking about, you were running solo’s for Dad when you turned 18.” Sam started.

 

“Yeah but we were raised with it, this kid was outfitted with all the latest and greatest gear, amateur.” Dean spat. It didn’t take him and Sam long to decide to follow Theo’s lead and go night night as well. 

 

The next morning Dean was awakened by a moan, he rose and checked on Theo who was tossing in the bed now a soft glow surrounding him. Dean threw himself onto the boy and noted that the thrashing stopped and the glow died down. 

 

“Sir, I love you too, but you weigh a ton.” Theo said with a grunt.

 

“Sorry, I thought the God Squad was after you again.” Dean said, and then he checked the dressing and saw that three stitches came away with the gauze the wound healed. “How do you feel?”

 

“Tired, hungry, and I need to go to the bathroom, but mainly tired.” Theo said then looked around the room. “Were we successful last night?”

 

“No,” Sam said as he was wakening. “We were most definitely not successful, an amateur hunter took shitty aim and shot you then her. Now she’s pissed and definitely going to widen her hunting spectrum. My guess is that she’s going to be after anything with a gun.” 

 

“So what do we do?” Theo asked as he got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Over the sound of him peeing, he asked, “I mean, granted we tried to reason with her, and she appeared somewhat grateful for that.” 

 

“Oh she was, right up to the point that that fucktard winged her.” Dean said. Theo flushed washed and was back in the room. He sat on the edge of the bed he’d slept in and looked out the window a moment thoughtfully. Finally, Dean turned and followed his gaze, “See something interesting?” 

 

“Yeah, a really black time ahead.” Theo responded. Sam levered himself out of bed and went into the bath turning on the shower. 

 

Leaning out of the bathroom door he responded, “You have a massive gift for understatement my friend.” 

 

“Yeah, we got a harpy on the loose in a 21st century world that is bent on killing anything with a weapon and she is a master of the hunt.” Dean noted.

 

“So just how do we go about hunting this creature?” Theo asked. 

 

“Same way as before just we don’t have any stinking meat to carry in on the trail.” Dean said.

 

That evening found them packing up again for the hunt, this time with all three wearing Kevlar vests. There was no guarantee that they would stop a harpy’s claw but they might slow it down a bit. They went back to the same state park only to find that their spot was staked out by game wardens and professional hunters.

 

“Like throwing a dog a goddamn steak.” Dean said looking at the turnout. “And there’s not a damn thing we can do about it.” 

 

Sam considered for a moment and asked Dean to get back on the highway and drive a bit further up the road to see if there was a fire trail or anything like a back road into the woods. What they did find was a rest stop with an overlook, hiking a little way into the wood they came to a small clearing and called out softly for the harpy.

 

“Erethene! Please hear us. Erethene!” Sam called soft as a winter wisp of snow. It took about an hour of softly calling like that to get any type of response and that was a compression of air as the harpy swooped around their location. “Erethene, please we need to talk this is very important and could mean your life or death.” The harpy landed then a few feet from them wary, Dean knelt and displayed his weapon which he lay out in front of him as he knelt to her level, Sam followed suit. Theo had no weapon but knelt anyway.

 

“Where you hunted the other night is thick with men with guns, yes you can go and hunt them, but one of them will kill you.” Dean begged. 

 

“You think I’m that slow or lacking of skill? You amuse me child. But I must hunt them now, they took first blood.” 

 

Dean’s hand flashed to his back waist band and came out with a hold out pistol at the same time Erethene came down on his arm with a claw. The other poised over his chest.

 

“Do not make me boy, I happen to like you so do not make me.” 

 

“Release him Erethene!” Sam ordered from his position as he’d snaked his gun from its position and drew a bead on her. “I don’t want to do this but I will.” Sam said coldly.

 

The claw moved as if to slash, Dean was certain he was going to die, when he noted that Sam had not fired. It was Theo who had got to Dean’s other gun during the momentary scuffle and shot the harpy through the chest. She screamed and fell backwards off of Dean. 

 

“Thanks Theo, I owe you one.” Dean said.

“Make that two little brother.” Sam repeated.

 

Theo in the meantime looked as if he wanted to wretch. “That’s the first time I’ve ever used a firearm and the first time I’ve ever had to kill something not demonic.” He looked at the poor harpies form and decided, “She cannot be found like this, move back both of you.” 

 

Sam and Dean scooted back as Theo touched a kudzu rooting that was nearby, the vine came to life and swirled over the prone form enveloping it quickly. From the car they heard Rusty barking with some serious umph behind the bark, they holstered weapons and walked back over to the car, “Settle down Rusty, it’s ok I’m ok.”

 

Once in the car they heard cars approaching, so they tore off up the mountain away from the rest stop and the only evidence of another times creature in this present world. Back at the motel Theo still looked sickened and Dean sat across from him. “I’m sorry you had to kill like that.” Dean said reaching out and stroking Theo’s face. “No one should be forced into a situation like that.” 

 

“That’s just it I wasn’t forced, but I knew that if I didn’t act one or both of you would be dead.” Theo said his voice choking slightly. Sam held out a hand and Theo joined them on the one bed. They all lay back together, Sam looking at Theo and then to Dean. 

 

Theo was staring at the ceiling solemnly and said simply, “May I have a drink please?”

“Sure what you want soda, water…” 

 

“Whiskey.” The young angel said quietly. 

 

Later and about half way down a bottle of Wild Turkey they were all giddy again. Even Theo was feeling the tinge of a buzz.

 

“The funny thing is that no one’s going to know what was up there. After all,” Theo snickered, “Covered her with kudzu.” He rolled around on the bed in some private joke. “We all said that at one point during creation God must’ve looked at Lucifer and said, you may create a plant if you’d like. And he created kudzu.”

 

Dean snickered. “Must’ve created mosquitoes while he was at it.” 

“May you dot me a gittle lunk. Uh, lot me a dittle gunk,” Theo screwed himself up and carefully said, “got..me..a..little..drunk.”


	7. Chapter 7

“No we’ve pretty well got you towards shitfaced.” Dean said still holding his liquor pretty well as was Sam. Theo stood up and flung his shirt wide then pivoting his hips, slicked his pants and underwear off. Then he leapt on the bed, invitingly. 

 

“Well what’re you waitin’ for…I want some cock.” Theo said looking what he thought was sultry but only managed to look goofy. 

 

Dean and Sam stripped and joined him on the bed. “Whatever your desire me lord.” Sam said joking then started tickling Theo’s stomach. The boy nearly screamed with laughter, Dean had to shut him up with a kiss. Theo quickly sunk into the kiss and returned it ardently. 

 

Then looked a bit puzzled. “Wait a damn minute, I’m suppose to serve you and you.” He said pointing to Dean and Sam in turn. They both laughed and feel onto Theo suckling, nipping, kissing, and thoroughly loving every inch of him. 

 

Theo looked at Sam, “May I fuck you please?” He asked politely drunk. 

 

Sam smiled at him and said, “Only if you let Dean fuck you.”

 

“Oh yeah, sounds like fun to me, only Dean sir, please be so kind as to fuck me like you mean it.” He said exaggerating each word. There was hardly any foreplay Theo wanted a hard fucking and Dean was in the mood for some rough action. 

 

Theo positioned himself over Sam and slicked his nine inch nail down with some lube, then used the rest on his hand to probe Sam’s anal ring. Satisfied he sank into Sam, earning him a yelp and a grunt as Sam was surprised at being taken completely like that, Theo mounted a slow delicious and drunk rhythm. Dean slicked himself down and aimed for Theo’s ass then with the same amount of abandon he plunged straight into Theo, the latter bridging upward and yelping at the sudden intrusion.

 

“You said you wanted me to fuck you like I mean it, You asked for it.” Dean said severely.

 

He set up a spanking rhythm with his hips every now and then pulling nearly completely out only firmly slap his ass several times before sinking back in. Then he started grinding his crotch into Theo’s ass earning him several moans and grunts, just as Theo was grinding into Sam, Theo didn’t last long it was about 10 minutes into his rhythm that he stiffened, groaned and bucked as the orgasm shook him hard. 

 

But Dean was nowhere near done and kept up the spanking and the hard riding rhythm until at last he grabbed Theo’s blonde hair and pulled back causing Theo to let out a cry as he bucked his orgasm into Theo. He pulled out of Theo pistol whipping his reddened ass with his now flagging cock. Then he was joined by Theo to suckle and nip and tease Sam’s crotch into delight Dean letting Theo get a good taste of Sam, followed by a kiss then more sucking until Sam moaned and groaned and shot his wad into Theo’s and Dean’s mouth as they were both trading off, then they backed off after they’d sucked Sam dry and proceeded to soul kiss each other with all the flavours of love. 

 

During all this Rusty let out a couple of barks, frisked around the bed a bit then settled down watch humans do what dog did on a regular basis and with startling less complexity.

 

The next morning both Sam and Dean were awake and showered while Theo slept on, finally Dean threw back the sheet and comforter and got right next to his ear.

 

“THEO!” He shouted. The boy practically levitated from the bed. Then settled back down and sunk his head into a pillow groaning.

 

“What’s the matter baby?” Dean asked, “Hangover?” Theo peeked one eye out from the scrunched up pillow and gave Dean a dirty look. Then Dean popped his now pink ass earning him the delight of seeing Theo flip over in bed and then push up off the mattress and come back down lightly.

 

“What happened to me?” He asked. “Wait a minute, I asked for Whiskey didn’t I?”

 

“You did.” Sam said grinning

 

“And then demanded sex.” He said horror struck and red faced, he slapped a pillow across his face.

 

“You did.” Dean said grinning also.

 

“And, oh shit, no wonder I feel like I’ve been horse whipped, I told you” Pointing to Dean, “To fuck me like you mean it.”

 

“And I did.” Dean said agreeing now grinning broadly. “And I must say you enjoyed every minute of it.” 

 

“Grab a shower then we’ll go do breakfast.” Sam said cheerily.

 

“Breakfast?” Theo said weakly then jumped up and dashed for the bathroom and proceeded to throw up quite considerably. Finally over the worst he got in the shower and let the water wash the sweat, and sexual odors off his body, wincing when he turned his back on the shower head to soap up only to have the spray striking his tender ass.

 

Once back in the room and dried off he proceeded to dress and he looked at Dean, “If I’d a chance to prepare I probably wouldn’t be … no scratch that I would be too.” He walked over to Dean and gave him a sweet kiss and stepped away, “my way of saying thanks for a terrific ride last night.”

 

“Your way of saying thanks is pretty nice.” Dean said with a grin.

 

During breakfast Sam was digging into an omelet while Dean was busy on a basic trucker’s breakfast. 3 eggs over easy, bacon, sausage, hash browns, toast, coffee and juice. While Theo sat there nursing a cup of coffee and trying to not watch the other two eat. 

 

“I owe you an apology.” Theo finally said at last, “I acted like a wuss last night, I was hoping to convert Erethene but her anger was too great and when I saw her attack you Dean, I knew that we would all be dead unless someone did something.” 

 

Sam shook his head, “You didn’t act the wuss that would be me. I had a bead on her and didn’t fire. I was hoping in the end to be able to reason with her. I learned a valuable lesson out there.” Sam sighed, “If it had been demonic, there would be no consideration, I would have simply exorcised it on the spot, if it had been anything else I would have just killed it and went on. But this was a half human creature, a creature of fantasy brought to life and one that should’ve been in her own time not in ours.”

 

The drive back across the states to South Dakota went swiftly and with minimum problems, no more angel interventions for now. Theo appeared to have matured an extra step. And they had solved another case. One that their name would never be applied to save in their own circle of associates. 

 

It was the second day out of Washington state that they pulled into a rest stop just across the state line into South Dakota. It was growing late and they were about to look up a suitable motel for the night when Theo volunteered to drive.

 

“I can drive, you’ve taught me well, and well I need the experience. I promise to wake you if anything strange happens okay?” He asked Dean who reluctantly turned the keys over to Theo.

 

As it was Dean sat over the shotgun seat, for the better part of two hours nodding off but keeping watch on Theo’s driving and it was as good as he said, so Dean finally permitted himself to sleep for a little while. The sun was rising over the horizon when Theo pulled into Bobby’s property, parking the lack of sound brought Dean around and when he saw where they were he looked askance at Theo, “I didn’t want to wake you and besides I feel fine, I mean as soon as we get settled back in I’ll probably sleep the rest of the day. But for now I’m fine, I swear.” 

 

Bobby came out of the house looking in the car intently and visibly relaxed when he saw Theo, “Boy I was sure your ass was grass when they snatched you like that.”

 

Rusty jumped out of the back seat when Dean opened the door and frisked gladly around them all.

 

“It could have been but I had some great representation before the judges.” Theo said cheerfully sidling up to Sam. 

 

“Well I’m glad to see you boys, by the way I got bored while y’all were gone and gave you an addition to the trailer.”

 

“What?” Dean asked suspiciously.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” He pointed towards the house, “Just got the pot on want to come in for some coffee at least, hell I can even throw some eggs and bacon in the pan if you’re hungry.” Bobby offered.

 

“Sounds great.” Sam said grabbing Theo around the shoulders and giving him a quick squeeze walked over to Dean, “Breakfast, food, coffee, wake me up stuff.” 

 

“Yeah I hear ya.” Dean said roughly. Then he ruffed Theo’s hair, “Damn fine bit of driving boy. You’ll do okay with that. Now we just got to teach you a little more about firearms.” 

 

“Oh God talking about guns and crap and not even sitting down to coffee yet. Get yer asses in the house.” Bobby said cheerfully grumpy.

 

“By the way, a package came from FedEx specifically directed to Samuel and Dean Winchester. It has a Federal Stamp on it.” Bobby said looking worried.

 

In the house Sam took the package and looked it over then opened it while Bobby poured the coffee. He dumped out the contents on the table, there was passports, driver’s licenses, and other papers. With a letter attached, “In consideration for the invaluable help you provided recently in the matter of some existential matters which were of an issue of national security. 

You have our thanks.” Sam read out loud. It was signed the Director of the Central Intelligence Agency. Sam pawed through the documentation and came up with two cards of particular note. “Damn it Dean, we got our Concealed Carry Permits back!!” 

 

“WHAT!” Dean yelped and leaned over and looked through the paperwork. 

 

“Now the only thing is to get some paperwork on the boy here so we can get him a driver’s license and such.” Bobby said indicating Theo. 

 

Theo looked at Bobby for a moment then to Sam and Dean, “Well you called me little brother more than once, why not Theo Winchester? I mean your dad didn’t have a woman in every port of call but he also wasn’t celibate I take it?”

 

“We don’t know and frankly don’t want to think about such things.” Sam said wincing. “Okay first thing we gotta make up for ya is a birth certificate that will be your initial piece of paperwork, then we’ll get you a Social Security number set along with license.” 

 

Theo’s head was spinning slight from all the talk, and he held up his hands placatingly. “Hold on a moment, I appreciate what you’re trying to do and all, and I really want to help, but…”

 

 

“Look Theo, this is how we operate slightly above and opposite the law, we have some contacts that can help us out. But we won’t ask you to lie, we’ll take that on ourselves. “ Dean said quietly. 

 

They enjoyed a breakfast together like a normal family and then walked down to the back lot to their trailer, and found that Bobby had gone and built them a front deck complete with overhang and a porch swing and rockers. He grinned at their expressions.

 

“Look if I come down here some evenings to share a beer or three I want to be comfortable. I would expect you would too.” Bobby said.

 

“Thanks Bobby, you did great.” Dean and Sam told their gruff “uncle”. 

 

“You’ve all done a great job.” Came a familiar voice walking around the end of the trailer. It was Castiel, tired looking but healed and hale. “But unfortunately you’ve arrived back in time to tackle another case and one slightly more pressing as it would be.”

 

“Cas hey man, you look good.” Dean said respectfully.

 

“Yeah Castiel good to see you.” Sam said with a nod. Even Bobby nodded to him, Theo on the other hand looked somewhat confused and bewildered.

 

“No Theo, I’m not here to chastise you or get on your case about anything.” Castiel acknowledged. “Though I understand why you feel the way you do about killing that Harpy.” Then Castiel turned all business. “Perhaps we ought to sit down for this it’s going to take a bit.”

 

With that they all sat down in various areas on the deck. The Dean motioned for Castiel to continue and he did with chilling results. “Dean you remember what happened with Pestilence and what he said about you?” 

 

“Yeah.” Dean said guardedly, this was broaching territory that he’d as soon keep to himself. But he kept also an open mind about things. 

 

“Do you remember anything specific that Alastair did to you?” Castiel said calmly.

 

“I’d rather forget that whole episode in my life or death or whatever.” Dean said torn with reliving and trying to batter the thoughts of that time down. 

 

“Before he took you to work on others he took a tiny portion of your soul and put it away for safe keeping. For angels we would call it our grace, for you it’s basically the core of your soul. This core is safely hidden topside, rather here and it’s back in the chapel where you unleashed Lucifer from his trap. Don’t worry, removing it won’t release Lucifer again, but your path to that convent is going to be harder now. There are some demons who know of your connections to this place and they are still rankled with what you did to their boss. Kind of like how some angels are a bit ticked off at you as well for killing Zachariah, for my part you did Heaven a service by taking him out of the equation, he was well on his way to become another outcast. You can retrieve this small bit of your soul but you will have to sacrifice something in return.” 

 

“Figured they’d be a catch.” Dean said grumpily. 

 

“I’m sorry but you to take this from the tomb you must be willing to sacrifice Sam.”

 

“Then it can stay in that tomb.” Dean said flatly.

 

“Dean…” Sam started.

 

Dean held up an admonishing finger, “After all the shit we’ve recently come through, all the trouble you went through with that head injury, all the crap we’ve had to wade through to get to this point. I won’t do it Cas. There has to be another way. “


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel sighed long and deep, “I wish there were but these were the conditions that were laid out, all I’m saying is that at least you can venture out there, the demons will not molest you on your way to the chapel, but they will if you succeed in getting this grace back. Dean what Pestilence told you what he implicated is in essence true. You are dead inside. You have a side of you that feels nothing, and this is something you‘ve been seeking balance to for some time. I know I’ve been out of the picture for a while, but I’m back and I’m willing to go with you to retain this portion of your soul.”

 

“Damn.” Dean muttered. “There’s got to be a loophole in this there always is usually.”

 

“Oh there is a loophole, it’s just to see if you’ve got the stones to go there and find it.” Crowley said from the other side of the deck. Then he held up a hand as Castiel advanced on him. “You can try to do whatever you want but I’ll be gone long before you can cover the distance over here. I’m just here to tell you that you’re right, there’s a loophole, a lovely one in fact, and yes I know what it is and no I’m not telling you right now. Consider what Wings here has to say. Ta.” With that he was gone. 

 

“Sometimes I think Crowley does this just to see how pissed off he can make us feel.” Sam noted. “Well I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m all for taking a break and catching up on some sleep in a real bed and I miss my bed. So if you gentlemen will excuse me, I’m going to go catch some real shuteye. With that Sam and Rusty entered the trailer Sam’s anger palpable. Bobby looked at Dean and grimaced. Castiel looked at all three and nodded. 

 

“Bobby if I might return with you up to your home, we can go over the logistics of this.” Castiel offered. 

 

“I’m going in to try and calm down Sam.” Dean said carefully.

 

Theo looked at all of them at a total loss. “Theo why don’t you come up to the house with us, there’s some things there that need seeing to and you’d be a bit help to me if you could do that.”

 

“Yes sir.” He said miserably. Suddenly they all heard Rusty barking loudly and they ran in and found Sam on the floor in the bedroom jerking uncontrollably. He cried out as he spasmed and flailed, Dean was about to try and pin him down when the jerking seemed to slow down and then cease completely. Rusty said by Sam’s head with that look only a lab can get which reads concern. Then Dean looked around, “Bobby, would you and Cas give us a little space here. Sam’s going to be tore up about this as it is.”

 

“He gonna be all right?” Bobby asked. 

“Yes, he’ll be fine, sore but fine.” Castiel assured him then looked to Bobby, “let’s go to your house and take care of the business we need to.” After they were gone they rolled Sam on his back and noticed the stain at his crotch. 

 

“Well the doctor said this could happen. Help me strip him down Theo.” The angel complied and soon they had him stripped down for bed and washed down, then placed him in the bed. Sam started to come around groggily and he looked at Dean and Theo owlishly for a moment, then his vision cleared, he settled back against the pillows and tried to move only to find that his muscles were screaming from the seizure. 

 

“That sucked.” Sam said grumpily.

 

“It was bad but your pup works fine. He started barking his head off when you started seizing and didn’t leave you the whole time.” Theo said smiling.

 

“He butted against me as we came into the bedroom, I know that to be his way of warning me, so I tried to get on the bed.” Sam said tiredly. “Looks like I made it at least. Though I was clothed.”

 

“You fell out in the floor, we came in and found you, helped you ride it out then stripped you down and put you to bed.” Dean explained.

 

Then Sam remembered what it was that got him so upset to start with. Then tears broke, Dean knew them as what the doctor had explained as sometimes the victim of a seizure feels shame, and was told not to be surprised by the emotions.

 

“Why does it always come back down to one of us having to be willing to give up the other?” Sam said massively frustrated.

 

“I don’t know baby bro. But I’m heartily sick and tired of this shit myself. “ Dean said “Crowley said that there was a loophole, so basically we’ve to at least enter that tomb with the intent, that much I could figure out, but the rest is like some kind of bad puzzle.” 

 

He felt the shaking now of his brother and knew it for what it was. “I’m sorry Dean, I just can’t help this, I’m so fucking tired of giving so much up to only have to give more. “ He could tell that Sam was in tears. “What really pisses me off is that my emotions seem to being either calm, stormy, or teary. I can handle the first two but I don’t know why the HELL I’m having to deal with this. Shit if this is what a woman with mood swings is like please shoot me now.” Then after a moment of considering what he said beat the mattress, “That’s exactly what they want.”

He drifted in and out of sleep, crying all the while. 

 

Dean stroked his brothers head and kissed his neck and head gently. “It gotta be your nerves, you’ve been wound tighter than a drum the last few months. You had that brain surgery to deal with back in the summer, and now this bullshit. You tried to rationalize with a creature to make a peaceful transition and get the murdering bitch out of here.”

 

He continued to stroke Sam’s head and kiss his neck and soon he heard the gentle sounds of his brother sleeping. Getting up out of the bed he left the trailer and sprinted up to the main house. Storming in through the back door he looked around in the kitchen for Bobby’s drug cabinet. Finding it, he was looking through bottles when Bobby came into the kitchen.

 

“Is there some particular you’re looking for?” Bobby asked. 

 

“Zanax, do you have any?” Dean asked quickly. Bobby shoved him out of the way and reached into the cabinet and pulled out one bottle, shaking his head, he reached in again and pulled out the correct bottle. 

 

“It’s generic but it’s the real stuff, 0.5mg tablets. What’s up son?” Bobby asked 

 

Dean looked at Bobby seriously. “It’s Sam, he’s acting strange, more tense and definitely more uh emotional than usual. Nerves shot. Look I’ll tell you more later but right now I’m not going to leave him alone for long.” Theo had tagged along with Dean uncertain just what he should do in all this. He then looked to his leader.

 

“Castiel sir, I may be able to help.” Theo volunteered. 

 

Castiel seemed to think it over and nodded, “Follow and let Dean lead you on this.”

 

“Sir.” With that both he and Dean were out the back door and sprinting back to the trailer. Sam had not shifted his position on the bed and was having what appeared to be a troubled sleep. Dean walked around to where he was facing his brother and carefully stroked his cheek. Sam woke with a startled look. Dean took his face and kissing him gentled him back down. 

 

“I’ve got something to help you.” He tipped out one of the tablets and took the glass of water that was provided by Theo and then got him to take the tablet. “It’s for your nerves. You need something to help take the edge off and give you some rest.”

 

Theo moved into his focal range, “There’s something I can do as well if you will let me.” Sam looked at him quizzically and nodded. Dean moved back to give access to Theo who knelt before Sam. He took his face gently in his hands and massaged his temples lightly for a moment then bowed his head, touching forehead to forehead.

 

“Blessed Father, I beg you to please release grace to me that I may reach out to Sam and help him.” Theo prayed.

 

Suddenly a soft radiance played around Theo’s entire body and suffused Sam as well. In moments he was breathing evenly and sleeping. Theo broke the contact and sat back on his haunches and about fell over. Dean pocketed the bottle of pills and helped Theo to his feet then in one swoop he picked the lithe angel up and carried him into the living room where he lay him on the couch. Sitting down across from him Dean said nothing.

 

He however, held up one hand and started ticking of jobs they’d done and traumas that they went through. He then looked Theo in the eyes, “That has all been in the last six months. He’s exhausted, hell I’m not doing much better, but Dad beat most of the wetter emotions out of me, his idea was that you held up regardless and I guess I’ve been pretty much an automaton. But Sam’s always been the more tender hearted, I wouldn’t change that for the world, but just until lately he’s managed to keep a good control on his emotions, now all of the sudden he’s down at the drop of a hat. Something ain’t right.”

 

Theo looked at Dean his eyes filled with sadness, “You’re going to have to take him back to that convent, I’ve figured that much out, also he is going to be your Isaac and you Jacob will have to make a choice. I’m sorry Dean but that’s the only way to get around this.”

 

Dean sighed deeply. “Don’t mean I gotta like it.” 

 

While Sam slept Dean got busy in the kitchen and fixed up a decent lunch, Theo had went back to the main house and told Bobby and Castiel what had happened as well as doing as Dean requested and invited them down for lunch. Sam came wandering into the living room at one point not quite bleary eyed but looking like he was definitely feeling better. 

 

“Man, I don’t know what that little magic pill was but I’ve not felt this good in a bit.” He walked over and hugged Dean giving him a big kiss. “I needed that nap, God knows I’ve been acting like I’m menopausal lately and I haven’t a clue why.”

 

“I have a clue, but you won’t like it.” Dean said as a knock came on the door, “Come on in, we’re decent.” The door opened admitting Bobby and Castiel with Theo bringing up the rear.

 

“You were saying? Dean said in a low murmur, “What won’t I like.” 

 

“Your mood swings, and your emotional pitfalls, think of all that has happened in the last 6 months, you’ve seen more action then than when I was slammed in Hell. Sammy, I’m thinking you’re having a breakdown, now don’t panic…”

 

“Breakdown what the hell are you talking about I just get my wetter emotions on the table every now and then.”

 

“Yep and you’re having nightmares more often, and you’re sleeping fitfully. I sleep with you remember?” Dean told him. Bobby leaned on the bar and looked at Sam.

 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of hell I seemed to remember having had one what 2 no 3 years ago, you just get too wound up in your work. The only thing for it is to come off the road for a bit, but now you gotta go back on the road to that graveyard.”

 

Rusty had wandered over and sat obediently at Sam’s side resting his chin on Sam’s leg.

“But honestly Sam, I think this will be a healing point for you.” 

 

“Healing according to Crowley and you Cas, I’m supposed to be a lamb let to slaughter.” Sam said starting to get excited. 

 

“I don’t think that’s going to happen.” Castiel said calmly. “There seems to be other forces at work here. You’ve got to go back to that chapel where the devils trap was and you’ll know what to do when you get there.” 

 

“Well come on guys, before this chili goes completely off the boil, sit down and I’ll dish you up something that came out of my culinary expertise.” Dean offered generously.

 

“Oh God, Hey Sam you go some Rolaid’s handy!?” Bobby said.

 

“It’s not that bad.” Dean grumped as he started dishing up the dinner. “It’s like chili, made with deer and black beans.” Sam accepted his and grinned at the expected results from the others.

Bobby spooned up first and then again, and was soon digging in as were the others.

 

“Told you.” Dean said with some asperity.


	9. Chapter 9

Dinner did go off unexpectedly well, with little actual talk about the journey ahead of them and only a little talk about their journey behind them. Castiel sensed that the entire adventure with the harpy was something they’d all prefer to forget. Bobby didn’t press the issue as he’d already heard enough to put the pieces together that basically that hunt while successful was also a bust. They were sitting back now, replete with helpings of the deer chili, homemade bread, and an apple cobbler all made by Dean’s fair hand. The coffee was courtesy of Theo who sat with his own cup on the hearth of the fireplace in deep thought. He then looked up at Sam with worry etched on his face.

 

“I’m not concerned about the possibility of opening the devils gate again, that trap has moved and is sealed, what I’m concerned about is the fact that you and I are blood bonded now, if something happens to you and you are made to ingest demon blood, well I’m just not sure what the results would be.”

 

“Don’t worry about that one.” Sam started. “I’ve no intention of putting myself in the position to have to ingest blood.”

 

“I know that, but I also know what a group of demons can force a person to do. You need some training.” Theo advised.

 

“I’m already a trained hunter.” Sam said somewhat indulgently.

 

“No sir, you don’t understand you need training…”

 

“In how Angels hunt.” Castiel finished for Theo who nodded gratefully to his superior.

 

“Okay so where do we start and when?” Dean asked.

 

“Now and out back of the house.” Castiel said plainly.

 

Out in the back on the lot Castiel looked at Sam set him up for the hunt. “You’ll have a chance to find Theo, but you are not to use guesswork, use your feelings.”

 

“Trust in the force Luke.” Dean intoned solemnly.

 

“You’re not helping Dean.” Castiel warned.

“Sorry, spoilsport.” Dean muttered.

 

“But yes concentrate on the hunt but don’t use your five senses rather use a sixth sense in this case the angel blood in you to feel where Theo is. No arbitrary hunt, walk right up to him. If you fail on a try you have to come back to this point and start over. Now just relax and give this a try.” Castiel instructed. Rusty sat down at by Sam watching him but not moving like he was going to seize.

 

Theo was hidden now and barely breathing, that was so quiet as to make a deer shiver. Sam started out trying to pinpoint with his senses where Theo might be. He tried over six times and failed. Finally Castiel nodded. “THEO! Come in.” Theo did and smiling he looked at Sam. 

 

“You were close about three times, you were real close on that last time.” Now Castiel went out into the junkyard. Deep into the black bowels of the cars and hid, and this time it was Theo who guided him. “This time close your eyes and don’t trust your senses, yeah if you want to use that reference as a frame of mind, let go of your conscious self and act on instinct.” Theo said grinning and Sam returned the grin then started off into the junkyard again this time after three failures, he suddenly started finding Castiel at least on every other time into the yard.

 

“Much better.” Castiel said coming out from the cars and walking towards them, then suddenly he was right beside Sam, who jumped visibly and shook himself.

 

“You always throw me when you do that shit.” Sam noted.

 

“When should we leave out for the convent?” Dean asked. “I want to get Sam checked up with his doctor here in town.”

 

“Sooner the better, this event is not something that is timed like you would normally think, the demons cannot touch the vessel which holds that part of your soul, only you can do that.” Castiel observed.

 

“And just what am I supposed to do with this part of my soul when we have it?” Dean asked. 

 

“Well that’s just the thing. You see this portion of your soul will be like a small glowing marble, you’ll have to actually insert it into your skin for it to seat and take hold.” Theo told him. 

 

“Insert it in my skin, like literally cut open a place and pop this master marble into my flesh?” 

 

“That’s the idea.” Theo said directly.

“Oh this is gonna be fun.” Dean observed with some alacrity.

 

Dean got Castiel to put off an immediate departure for them to get to Dr. Whitehall’s office for Sam to be seen, the doctor looked him over and ran a serious of simple neurological tests nodding he called in his nurse. “We’re going to take a sample and run it while you’re here. Your Tegretol level may need adjusting a little.” 

 

“Wait a minute, you mean that, that drug is going to have to be pushed or pulled with the dose?” Sam griped.

 

“Afraid so young man.” With that the nurse did take his blood sample then told them to make comfy in the waiting room for a bit. It took about a half hour for the test to run and the sample came back for the doctor who looked over it and called Sam back in. “I’m going to increase your dosage by a half of a tablet, your levels look pretty good, but I’d feel better with the slight addition.”

 

“Well I wouldn’t.” Sam bitched.

 

“Ok, you’ve got two distinct choices, you can follow my advice, take the extra half and belay these seizures a bit, or you can keep on the dosage you’re on now and probably have another one in a day, two, or three. Sam it’s a crap shoot, you don’t have to like it but if you follow my orders I’ll see you have a quality life.”

 

Taking the advice, somewhat begrudgingly Sam and Dean went back out of the medical building and started back through town to the Salvage Yard. It was pretty much a silent drive back to start.

 

“You’re pissed off because he upped your meds aren’t you?” Dean asked, after a moments silence. “So now you’re going to pout for a bit. Smooth.”

 

“I’m not pouting, I’m just put out.” Sam said looking at Dean. “I don’t like being tied down to anything much less a pill bottle.” 

 

“I know babe, but it’s for the short haul we hope. Let’s just whack at this daily instead of trying to plan out the year.” 

 

“I’ve been a bit of a bitch lately haven’t I?” Sam said.

“Whatever makes you say that Scarlett!” Dean said sarcastically.

 

“All right smart ass just drive. We’ve got to load up and then put some miles behind us.” Sam laughed.

 

They packed well for their drive back across the states to Maryland and St. Mary’s convent. Castiel met them to send them off.

 

“I’ll be there when you arrive; right now there are some pressing matters in Heaven to attend to.” He tells the party, with that and a puff of a breeze he is gone. Sam and Dean share a look with Bobby and Theo that basically says ‘why am I not surprised?’ 

 

Theo shrugs with a look of ‘well what do you want me to do about it.’ They finished loaded the Impala and Bobby’s Fairlane and start out of the lot. Theo chose to ride with Bobby on the first stretch to give Dean and Sam some private time. 

 

“Lot of good this private time will do us in the car.” Dean griped. Rusty barked from the back seat. “I’d say the vote is unanimous.”

 

“Oh give Theo a break Dean, he wants to let us have some quality time to just talk if we want to. What’s wrong with that?” Sam asked.

 

“So how you feeling?” Dean asked his brother as they pulled into the lane to get on the interstate. 

 

“Nervous. I mean I remember the first time we were there all too well, and well it wasn’t one of my finest moments.” He told Dean.

 

“I know, if it makes you feel better I got this hollow place in the pit of my stomach that is breeding butterflies.” Dean told him.

 

“By the way, don’t you think the interstate is a bit exposed?” Sam asked curiously.

 

“Not this weekend, there’s an old car show that was in Great Forks this past weekend, there’s going to be a bunch of clunkers like mine on the road back to wherever.” 

 

They chatted on for about a hundred miles about inconsequential things mostly to do with some of the various hunts they pulled in the past. Then Dean asked a pertinent question.

“How are you feeling deep down?” 

 

“Like am I depressed or something like that?” Sam said, “I guess on a broad scale is yes deep down I can feel my nerves are a little raw, but for some reason right now, it doesn’t seem important. We’re on the road, we got a case to run, and it’s to help you. I just don’t feel selfish right now.” 

 

Dean smiled as he kept an eye on the road, “I’m glad you’re going with me on this.”

 

“You think I’d stay behind?” Sam asked.

 

“Wouldn’t blame you if you did? Like you said, this place has got some nasty memories for ya.”

They rode in silence for about a minute then Sam spoke up, “Yeah it’s got some bad memories, but I’ve had a lot of good memories since then, a lot of water has passed under that bridge and well, I’ve got you with me this time instead of left behind me.” Sam reached over and touched Dean’s cheek lightly with the back of his hand. Then drew away quickly, “Sorry I forgot, you hate chick flick moments.”

 

“I didn’t mind that one.” Dean commented almost to himself. It was another good hundred and fifty miles that they pulled off to gas up and get something for Lunch at a truck stop. In the lot after the meal they looked at the atlas that Dean usually kept thrown onto the back seat.

“Okay we’re just outside of Gary, I’d like to make it through Ohio before we put in for the night. Sam you want to drive a while?”


	10. Chapter 10

“I can, but do you think I should?” Sam offered confused, usually his brother preferred to be the driver. 

 

“Yeah I hear ya, well in that case we grab some no-doz and I boogie on a while longer.” Dean mentioned.

 

“No, no No-Doz, that shit always fucks with you.” Sam said quickly.

Then looking at Theo, Dean added, “Why don’t you take over for Bobby for a while?” 

“Like hell I’m fine.” Bobby griped. 

 

“You won’t be if you run much further and you know it, hell I know my limitations and right now I’m gonna go sack out in the car to stay fresh, just in case we gotta push on past Ohio, we are only going on Cas’s word that the need is not pressing, for some reason I’m thinking otherwise.” Dean said quietly. “It’s what about 10:30, set your alarms for 2 and we’ll take off again.

 

“Okay son if you feel that way about it.” Bobby said concerned now. 

 

They resumed their trek on the interstate and made good time through the rest of Indiana and into Ohio. “Okay , we catch I-80 in Akron and then push into Pennsylvania for the night. I mean it’s only what 2:30am now.” Dean voted.

 

Sam nodded then romped a little on the pedal and sped on down the freeway.

“When we cross into Pennsylvania keep an eye out for a exit 75, that’ll take us to Mercer then we can cut across to highway 62 and that’ll take us in the back roads.” Dean instructed. 

 

It was 6am when they finally stopped for the night or rather the day at a motel just outside of Mercer. Sam booked the rooms and then they all scattered for the showers. A full day of driving might not be sweaty work but it was tiring work. They met in the room the Sam, Dean, and Theo was sharing to discuss the next day’s planning.

 

“We should be at St. Mary’s tomorrow evening. We are going straight to the convent, no turns no stops. I want this done and over with.” Dean said flatly. “So we get sleep tonight, feed big here tomorrow, grab some stuff to take with us on the way so we don’t have to stop. We stop together if we stop, two goes in even if it’s to the bathroom. We don’t get separated.”

 

“Sounds like the only plan we can go with considering the circumstances. Simple, direct, no holds barred.” Bobby said. “I guess you’re spending the night with them?” He asked Theo.

 

“I’d like to spend some time with them and yeah I’ll probably sleep here tonight. And I promise to keep it quiet.” Theo said with a quirky smile.

 

“Yeah, you do that. Night boys.” Bobby said leaving the room. 

 

They all sat around looking at one another for a moment. Then on an ungiven signal Theo pounced them on the bed, rather he pounced and flattened back Dean. Sam grabbed him off and started tickling him, and they all just rumbled around for a few minutes like crazy hyped up kids. They were finally sitting on one bed all three looking at each other for a long minute. Again Rusty barked a few times then lay down recognizing what they were on about now.

 

“Is this a chick flick moment? If it is I’m going to take a shower.” Dean opted.

“No sir, this is an I can’t believe how lucky I am to have friends like you two, moment.” Theo said with a shrug. “To you it might be a chick flick to me it’s very important. We’re going into the middle of a nest of demons tomorrow, and Sam to tell you the truth, I’m scared for you, vitally scared.”

 

“Do you know something we should?” Sam asked.

“Only what Castiel and I discussed before he left.” Theo admitted reluctantly.

 

“And that was?” Sam pressed.

“That if you ingest demon blood voluntarily or involuntarily it could kill you, as a result I’m supposed to help guard you while in the chapel.” Theo said miserably. “I’m sorry Castiel made me promise not to say anything until we were nearly there.”

 

Sam leaned over and ran his fingers through Theo’s long fine blond hair. “It’s okay, you did nothing wrong, as to ingesting demon blood that is not on my ‘to do’ list.” 

 

“It’s just that I don’t want anything bad happening to you or Dean.” Theo said looking at each in turn.

 

“Son, bad happens to us every time we go out on one of these missions. You gotta expect it to happen otherwise you can get yourself killed.” Dean added.

 

“Yes sir.” Theo said seriously. 

 

They lay back on the bed now all three with Sam in the middle of their little grouping this time. As a result it was Sam’s night to be had. They each started with his neck and ears, moving down to undo his shirt and trousers. Dean stripped him out of the shirt while Theo took care of the trousers and boxers. Theo stood then in front of them both and started stripping for them, taking his time, using every suggestive move he could think of and then some more. Dean was more than ready to romp by the time he got the jockies off. 

 

Theo lay down next to Sam and started with his left hand he kissed the palm and then tongued and sucked on each finger. Sam was moaning in earnest now, Dean was doing his stripping number and had both Sam and Theo drooling by the time he’d finished. Then he was back in bed and working on Sam’s right hand as well. Theo then started to work his way up Sam’s arm suckling and nibbling as he went until he got to Sam’s pecs, this time instead of paying attention to the nipples he dove down and engulfed Sam’s dick in his mouth, moving on his swiftly only to have an impatient Dean tap his shoulder, without a word Theo came off Sam’s dick and went to work kissing and nuzzling his balls.

 

Theo and Dean managed to flip at the same moment so that Sam had a choice of crotches to sample. Sam loved the arrangement and sucked one while jacking the other, then changed dicks, then Sam got a surprise when Dean flipped again and lifting his legs up without any further prep other than a dollop of lube slicked onto his dick, Dean mounted Sam and started fucking him hard and fast. Theo went back to work on Sam’s cock, and Sam went to work on Theo only to be joined by Dean in a massive love feast. 

 

For Theo there was just too much stimulation and he came only to have them continue the sucking and jacking on him until amazingly, at least to him after a brief respite of a few moments started feeling his cock starting to get hard again. He was also highly sensitive having just orgasmed so it was a good thing he was sucking on Sam’s cock as it muffled his moans and shrieks as the sensations were pleasurable and tickling at the same instant. 

 

Sam’s cock started to twitch as Dean started hitting his prostate with every thrust, then he felt Theo’s hand tighten down on the base of his cock and he relished in the feeling of frustration as the orgasm he was about to have was put momentarily on hold then Theo went back to work on Sam’s dick, sucking and tonguing the foreskin, jacking it back and deep throating his cock while Sam continued to stroke and suck on Theo’s tender cock until both Theo and Sam cried out on each other’s cocks and came Theo orgasming in such a fashion it was almost like him having a seizure, the pleasure was so great. Dean seized the moment and thrust deep a few times and came himself collapsing in a heap on Sam. 

 

“God and you talk about me weighing a ton you damn heifer!” Sam grunted under Dean’s weight. Dean laughed and moved to his side as Theo flipped around and started to get up from the bed. Sam pulled him back down. “Where do you think you’re going?” 

 

Theo grinned and kissed Sam, the leaned over and gave Dean a kiss as well. “Well to put it crudely I need to go pee, then I was going to get in the other bed to give you and Sam this one by yourself tonight.”

 

“You may get up and go pee but then I expect you back in this bed where you were, under the covers of course.”

 

“But…” Theo started to protest.

“Yeah and yours better be on the other side of Sam.” Dean said gruffly with an undertone of humour. 

“Yes sir.” Theo said conceding the point.

“Kids.” Dean huffed. 

 

The next evening broke cold, with a chance of a drizzle, they all wasted no time in loading up the cars and getting to a diner for a full breakfast. Then stopping at a small store, they loaded up on quick foods to hold them until after they’d done the job and were well and gone. They headed towards Ilchester, they were split up again with Dean and Sam in the Impala and Bobby and Theo in the Fairlane. They did the speed limit plus some change but tried to keep it street legal to avoid attracting a cop’s attention. They were doing well on that count and made good time, they were just pulling into the little town at about 3am and took rooms knowing that to go up to the convent right now would be tantamount to suicide. The main thing everyone wanted to sleep so there was no fooling around this night. 

 

The next morning was still overcast and murky, so they gathered their gear and went straight to the convent. There they were faced with a new problem. The convent was still abandoned but there was a palpable evil connected with place.

 

“Something is waiting for us up there.” Sam said as they pulled around and parked in front of the buildings driveway. They sprinted the fence and made their way carefully up to the building where Sam led them by memory, oh such as hated memory through the main nave then through a side door which opened into a cloistered garden. The cloister however was lined with people all staring at him. 

 

Dean looked ahead and behind, “Bobby you guard our backs.”

 

“You got it son, and get this over with.” He ordered.


	11. Chapter 11

“Let’s do this.” Sam said starting into the cloister only to have the first of the demon possessed pull away from the wall to block their path, Sam blinked his eyes for a moment feeling the surge of power that came from connecting with Theo and together they swept the first ones back dispossessing them at the same instant. They kept this up until at last they were within feet of the chapel doorway Sam started to fire a final salvo and passed out, the strain had been too much for him. Theo caught him as Dean started to go to work with the knife mowing through the demon possessed in moments. Then in the chapel they quickly locked the door, Theo lay Sam down and as Sam looked up groggily he saw the concerned face of Castiel looking back at him. 

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help you in the hall, I’ve been busy just holding the door. In the tabernacle there is a small ball of alabaster break it. Go! I’ll hold the doors.” He ordered, Dean ran up to the altar and opened the marble tabernacle where normally wine, oil, and host would be kept.

 

Instead it was empty save for a small roundish white ball about the size of a golf ball, now there was pounding on the door, Dean dropped the ball on the floor it shattered revealing a small golden glowing orb, just a little smaller than a marble. Theo wasted no time in this and took Dean’s knife and before he could ask what was going to happen Theo slice open the underside of his left forearm. He knew then what had to be done. He shoved the marble into the cut just as the doors splintered and flew apart, in the lead was a demon who was evidently of Alastair’s rank and file who stopped and threw Castiel against the wall without a glance, then knelt by Sam who was becoming more conscious by the minute, the demon possessed quickly opened a vein in his arm with a small knife and tried to feed Sam only to have him flinch and turn from the blood, Theo glowed now with purpose and advanced on the demon who had grabbed Sam’s jaw forcing it open Theo was nearly on the demon when the first of the blood fell into Sam’s mouth, the demon shoved Sam’s jaw closing his mouth on the blood. Holding his jaw shut with one hand reached out to send Theo flying, but Theo was too prepared, he might’ve been young, but he was very tough, He proceeded to fling the other demons aside and then with little more than a glare at the lead demon thrust his hand onto the demon’s forehead, Sam sensing the loss of strength in the demon grabbed the hand holding his jaw shut and yanked. Between both of them they exorcised this demon, Sam rolled slightly and spat trying to clear his mouth of the blood. But was too late, some had been absorbed into his system and he swallowed some saliva which carried a trace amount of the blood into his system. He suddenly started to convulse and the demon possessed backed up fearful of what might just happen. 

 

In the meantime Dean was kneeling on the floor holding his bleeding forearm only to watch as the wound sealed itself over the marble. He was flung back and screamed as his soul processed the new addition to his psyche. Castiel rose from where he was and made his way over to Dean and held him carefully to keep him from cracking his head on the marble floor. He started to seize then his body vibrating with the tension and power that was working through him. In moments the bump in his arm had melted to nearly nothing as his body was still processing. His eyes flew open and he looked at Castiel with wonder and joy, then sensing the greatest part of the danger was past, Castiel continued to hold his head for a moment then bent to him whispering to him. “Welcome home.” 

 

Dean shook uncontrollably again. Not a seizure but more in relief of what happened and fear of what was still happening he rolled over still weak and looked to the back of the chapel and saw that Sam was on the floor convulsing now, then all of the sudden Sam rose up and walked the demon possessed back into the cloister then he opened his mouth wide and the demon smoke pooled at his feel turning to cinders then nothing. He flung out both arms and proceeded to exorcise every demon in range. The extra dozen or so that had come into the hallway fell in a heap on the other unconscious forms. 

 

He turned than and ran back into the chapel and grabbing up Theo they ran to the front of the chapel where Dean was still weakly processing the new spirit that was part of him. Sam looked at him and smiling bent down and kissed him soundly, a white light flowing between them for a moment, then Dean shuddered once more and lay still. Sam then bent and lifted Dean as if he were a feather and proceeded with Theo to get him at least into the nave proper before the adrenaline rush left him. Castiel helped Sam ease his brother to a standing position; Bobby was picking himself up from the carnage as well. 

 

“Sorry bastards. Rushed me and didn’t wait, I nailed a few of them but then threw me into that fecking wall. Stone hurts.” Bobby observed to which they all shared a brief laugh. Dean was still wobbly on his feet and he knew that he would be for some time, yet he was adamant about them getting out of town as soon as possible. 

 

They hurried down the drive and into the cars as swiftly as they could helping Dean along who finally started brushing the helping hands aside to give a reasonable imitation of a lope. Once in the cars, they started out of town as quickly as they could, there were still a few demon kind who attempted to follow them but were quickly dissuaded as Sam grew more and more conscious and felt less and less of the demonic energy leaving his system. He turned around to Dean and Castiel who were sitting in the back seat, Theo shared the front seat with Sam. Sam looked momentarily at Castiel as he stopped the car at a four way stop. 

 

“It’s over, I still feel the effects of the demon blood but it doesn’t have the hold to do what it did. And actually that demon did me a favour. By putting that blood in my mouth and me swallowing the tiniest bit, it caused the Angel blood that Theo gave me to kick in and fight it. It was rough for a moment but we’re gonna be all right.” Sam said smiling. 

 

“It was all very well done. Theo you go back and ride with Bobby, he’ll need protection as well.” Castiel ordered. Theo nodded and disappeared from their car to scare the bejeezus out of Bobby by showing up in his car.

 

“Damn it boy! It’s bad enough when you pull that shit around the house, but you gotta do it in a moving vehicle?!” Bobby yelped.

 

“You’re at a stop sign, you’re not moving.”

“That remains to be seen, I can always put this car in Park and I can pretty swift in confined spaces.” Bobby threatened.

 

“Castiel wanted me to ride with you, something about you needing some extra protection.” Theo said smiling.

 

Bobby gripped the steering wheel with both hands and growled a bit then they were off again only to find that they had picked up a tail car. Bobby tossed his cell to Theo, call Dean, he can relay to Sam. 

 

Theo took the cell phone, “Dean yeah hey, hold on a sec. We’ve picked up a tail car. And from what looks like about a half dozen extra. Yeah, get Sam to get us somewhere private but with a lot of elbow room. Because what I’m going to do will require it, No, I just don’t want us getting hit. Okay thanks bye.” He turned to Bobby we’re going to take a slight detour once we get to some open space for me and Sam to work we can take care of them”

 

“Can you check them out from here to make sure we’re dealing with demon possessed?” Bobby asked. 

 

“I could but hey wait a minute I got an idea.” With that Theo turned completely around in his seat and faced the tailing car, he dialed the cell again, “yeah Dean tell Sam to count to ten then floor it. Don’t bother asking right now sir, I’m about to stir the hornets’ nest and kill a few bees in the process. I’ll be fine, we’ll be fine. Don’t worry just do what I said.”

 

Theo started counting when he got to eight he focused his will and aimed it at the trailing car, the driver looked startled and tried to veer off, suddenly the car was filled with a black smoke that finally dissipated through the venting system making the car look like it was on fire. 

 

Theo was thrown against the seat back as Bobby accelerated to keep up with Sam. The cars behind the lead car suddenly swerved the tore around the trailing car in an attempt to catch up with them. Next Theo using a telekinetic force wrenched a fire plug loose from its mounting and sent a geyser of water fountaining; the proceeded to extend his hand towards the jet and then turned back around. 

 

“That’ll slow them down.” Theo said breathlessly.

“What, water?” Bobby asked as he fought to keep up with Sam. 

 

“Holy water, I blessed part of the water system, the tail cars will all be blessed and that will send the demons into a scurry.” Theo said leaning back against the seat breathing hard.

“You okay son?” Bobby asked concerned.

 

“Not really, I’ll be fine eventually; it just takes a lot out of me to use that telekinesis.” He explained.

 

Theo leaned his head back momentarily trying to regroup his senses when the cell phone went off. “Yeah,” Theo began, “Yep that was me. I know, I know, look sir with all due respect it got the job done now let’s take the respite it’s given us and get the hell out of here.” He listened for a bit more, “Understood, all right, yes, ask Dean what he thinks of taking the interstate back as far as we can? At least we’ll be relatively exposed and no one can try and pull a number on us out there.” Another pause, “Yes sir, all right, I’m resting now, I’ll be fine Castiel, I just have used power to that extent in a while, yup I’m a bit out of practice, no I yanked up the fireplug and blessed the water system for a few feet so that what poured out on those chase cars was holy water. Thank you, I will, later.” He clipped the phone shut and rolled his head to look at Bobby,

 

“That was Castiel…”

 

“Yep sounded like your boss was a bit put out with the water show.” Bobby replied.

 

“A little, but the main thing is that Dean agrees that if we take the interstate back as far as we dare we’ll avoid crap like that happening to us on back highways and byways.”

 

“Makes sense, only thing is if they decide to try something on the interstate we’ll be in a worse fix because of the speed of travel.” Bobby noted.

 

“Yep, we’re damned if we do, damned if we…” With that Theo passed out for a while. Bobby grabbed up the cell and dialed Dean’s phone.

 

“Dean, you all right boy?” Bobby asked. “Good, put Castiel on. Cas, your boy just passed out back here. Oh okay just checking. Nah, we’re good, let’s just get hell and gone of this town.” Bobby said, “Yep I couldn’t agree more, put this town on our black list of places not to visit in the future. Okay, nah let Dean rest, how’s he doing by the way.”

 

 

“He’s resting well, his body is adjusting to the influx of that part of his soul that was torn away, he’s starting to feel the results and they’re doing a number to him. Yeah, I’ll tell him, okay, keep safe back there.” Castiel clipped the cell phone shut. Dean who was sitting up in his seat now rubbing his forearm grimaced at bit as the sensations ran through his body. He turned to Castiel and was about to speak when a new rush of sensation hit him. 

 

“Why were the demons so bound up with me not retaining this part of my soul?” Dean asked.

 

“Yeah Castiel that doesn’t make sense.” Sam nodded from the front seat.

 

“You were supposed to be Michael’s vessel you were basically the chosen one, when that part of our soul was ripped away during your stay in hell well you were damaged, not irreparable but damaged. We know now that if Michael had taken on your shell, you would have died in the transfer.”

 

Dean nodded not fully understanding the cosmology but getting a very broad gist of what transpired. Then he looked up and tapped Sam on the shoulder, “Find a diner as soon as we get clear of this area, I’m starving.” Sam nodded and drove on, finally getting on the interstate at one point then really opening up the Chevy’s engine. 

 

They’d drove for the better part of the day until at last when they were about 400 miles west of the convent they decided to pull into a motel for the night. Sam booked the rooms and he, Dean, Theon and Rusty got their gear and took one room while Castiel and Bobby took the other room. Once everyone was settled they all went to the hotel’s diner for dinner. It was about 7pm when they pulled in and the supper crowd was just starting to file in, evidently the place was quite popular with several local folk. 

 

Castiel headed the procession into the diner while Theo trailed bringing up the rear. “Sorry but we don’t allow pets in the diner.” The hostess said. Sam flipped out a wallet card and she took them to a table. Once in they got seated and Castiel nodded to Dean.

 

“There are some demons in here, but they are keeping their peace and agreed to abide by a truce.” Castiel notified him. 

 

“That’s just wonderful, how well do we know that they’ll abide by this peace?” Dean said quietly.

 

“There’s nothing to be done about it now. From what I sense they are pretty much in agreement that what that lot did back at the convent was incredibly foolish and too much risk taken for so little to gain.” They were served their drinks and then placed their orders finally when they were alone again Castiel continued. “My guess is that you weren’t the target at all but rather Sam was, they were jealous of his new power and abilities and if they could turn and pervert that they would have tried.”

 

They dined in relative peace and quiet, there was plenty of conversation buzzing around them but nothing inconsequential to their mission. After dining they returned to their motel rooms where the general idea was to turn in for the evening. Theo took the other bed and when getting a look from Dean and Sam, he smiled slightly.

 

“I’m really tired guys, if you two want to play you won’t disturb me in the least and besides it may be a good outlet for the pent up energy you both have been dealing with today.” 

 

“It wasn’t so much play time we just got used to sharing a bed with you. Trust me after today I’m not really pumped up for sex either.” Dean said then looked at Sam, “Sorry if you were, but this uh transition has been a bit shaky for me.”

 

“No I understand. It’s been shaky for me too.” Sam said as he stripped off his clothes and lay down, then sliding over in the bed next to Dean patted the empty space and nodded to Theo,

“Come on, this is a king sized bed, there’s room for all.”

 

Theo nodded finally and got up, slipping under the covers he sighed satisfied as they all cuddled peacefully under the sheets. The night passed with no problems, and the morning with less, they met in Sam and Dean’s room per Castiel’s request. 

 

“Gentlemen, I’m going to be leaving you for a while, I’ve got other business to attend to, but I will see you soon enough.” With that and little else, he was gone. Theo just sat there on the foot of the bed looking sad.

 

“Hey, Theo, you all right man?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine soon enough. I just miss my kind from time to time.” He said sadly.

Dean nodded and sat down on the bed next to Theo. Sam looked at them expectantly. 

 

“Okay here’s the game plan, Dean you’re driving today now that you feel as good as you do, we’ll trade off later, same for you and Theo, Bobby, let him drive today and then you take over at the switch. And before you ask since I started that extra dose of Tegretol I feel much better. I promise to be a good boy and if anything starts to happen Rusty can sit up in the front with me while you take the back. If he butts me like he’s been doing I’m off the road in a heartbeat okay? ”

 

Dean agreed albeit reluctant. “Can you hold up a moment?” Dean said to Bobby his brow furrowed. “We’re dealing with a serious case of homesickness here.”

 

“Understood, but unfortunately there’s nothing we can do about that other than make it worse.” Then Sam looked at Theo, “We understand…”

 

“How could you?” Theo said raising tear filled eyes. “How could you possibly understand? You’ve got a whole world of your kind, you can walk among them even strangers and have some kind of contact. My kind are few and far between on this world and now I’m cut off from them for the better part of 10 years. A drop in the bucket to my life span, but that’s still 10 years.” Theo said the tears now flowing unchecked.

 

“I’m sorry Theo, really I am. But this is how we deal with grief, we get the initial trauma out of the way then shove it back and don’t let it interfere with the job.” Sam said trying to reason with him. He sat down on the opposite side of Theo. 

 

Finally Bobby looked at Theo and simply held out a hand and told him, “Come on.” Theo angrily shoved the tears away and walked out of the room with Bobby. Bobby gave them a parting shot over the shoulder, “we’ll be ready in about 10 minutes. You be in the cars or we’ll leave you.” 

 

“What’s the matter Bobby?” Dean said confused. “You were the one who taught us to deal with grief like that.”

 

“Yeah and you’re hunters, you’re bred to the hunt and the thrill of it. This is just a kid for all his years. We’re dealing with a teenager’s grief here.” With that Bobby was gone.

 

About 10 minutes later Bobby and Theo came out and found Sam and Dean sitting propped on the hood of the Impala. Theo walked over to them, his face a mess his eyes swollen and red, but with a ghost of an abashed smile on his face. 

 

“Sorry about that scene earlier, I screwed up.”

 

“No you didn’t we did, we heard you but we didn’t listen, we’re sorry.” Dean said ruffling his hair. He then grabbed Theo up in a rough hug with Sam joining in and then they heard Bobby’s gruff voice. 

 

“If you ladies are nearly done we got some miles to cover, and this time, you follow us.” Bobby said getting into his car and not waiting started up the engine.


	12. Chapter 12

“You better go before he gets really cranky.” Sam told Theo, he gave him another hug and a kiss for good measure. “We love you.” He said in a near whisper. Theo walked over to Bobby’s car a bit straighter of stance and a bit more assured, he sat down in the car and as he pulled the door shut, he gave them a fond smile and a wink.

 

“The little ass.” Dean said piling into the Impala, they followed Bobby and Theo for the better part of the day until at last in the early evening they crossed the state line into South Dakota. 

 

“It’s gonna feel good to sleep in our own bed.” Dean said as they thundered down the highway.

“You got that right, I’m just thinking Dean, maybe we oughta give Theo some space, give him a chance to make some of his own decisions. We can still sub him, but we need to relax with him a bit.”

Dean thought on that for several minutes and finally nodded. “Okay I’m good with that.” He told his brother, “We’ve been making pretty much his decisions for him haven’t we?” He acknowledged.

 

“Yep, we’ve been smothering him.” Sam said. “Call Bobby and get him to pull into the next diner, we can talk there.”

 

“We’re only about two hours out from home?” Dean argued.

 

“Yeah and we’ve waited long enough on this, it’s time we got it out.” Sam said.

 

Dean couldn’t argue that too much and did phone Bobby and they pulled over at the next restaurant. 

 

After drinks were served and their order was taken, there was silence around the table for all of a minute. Then Bobby started the ball rolling.

 

“Well spill it, you didn’t want to stop because you was hungry. What’s up?” 

 

“Theo, Sam and I agreed that we’ve had too much control on your life and agreed to back off some.” Dean started.

 

“Well it’s about damn time you woke up.” Bobby said quickly.

 

“Bobby…” Theo said, “it’s all right, you were right they do care it’s just they’ve been forced into looking after me for the next 9 years 8 months and 12 days. They’ve made mistakes and so have I.”

 

“Do you still want to be a houseboy or would you prefer to move that up to guest status?” Sam asked.

 

“Can we move it somewhere in between?” Theo asked back. 

Dean nodded, “You’ve more than earned that.” 

 

They ate their meal in peace and quiet for a change with a comment exchanged now and then but not the usual banter, Sam could tell there was still some tension there and he asked Theo, “So how bad did we fuck up?” 

 

Shocked Theo replied, “You didn’t, well not that badly, I’m just getting used to this human shell and the dynamics of our friendship. I guess I’m still learning to be human.” 

 

“Don’t” Dean said flatly

“Don’t what sir?”

 

“Don’t learn to be human too much; we humans have fucked this world up so badly we need a few more angels around to teach us what we should be looking at instead of looking at stuff for us.” Dean said.

 

Theo nodded in understanding. Bobby looked at Dean and returned, “Well now there you’ve said a mouth full. Humans have screwed up this world of Gods with pollution, war and chaos, we nearly saw it go to hell in a hand basket not a year gone. And who knows, there’s no telling if you might run into another angel from time to time.”

 

Theo nodded smiling slightly and concentrating on his plate.

 

The last few hours drive went by relatively swift, they pulled up to Bobby’s lot at about 10pm and were in the fence shortly after. Bobby couldn’t wait to get back into his house and get comfortable. They all joined him for a evening beer before retiring for the night. 

 

“Y’all sleep in tomorrow, we’re going to take a few days off in the hunt and catch our breath.” Bobby advised.

 

“Oh man you are just too good to us.” Dean said with a smirk.

“Shut up.” Bobby shot back. 

 

With that Sam, Dean and Theo made their way to their house and once entering collapsed on the sofa.

 

“Home sweet trailer.” Dean said with a comfortable sigh. 

Rusty romped in capering around the living room barking.

 

Sam pushed himself up, “well you sit here all you want, I’m going to bed.” 

“Coming mother.” Dean said levering himself up, “Night Theo.”

 

Dean wandered to the room and turned around to look at Theo, “You all right?” He asked.

“Yeah I was just wondering, is it too big of an imposition to come in and share the bed?”

 

“No but that’s your choice not our demand.” Dean said smiling a bit. 

 

“Oh okay.” Then he rose and started towards his bedroom then stopped and turned running back towards Dean who was watching him.

 

“Thank you.” Theo said kissing him. “Tonight is for you and Sam; you don’t need me crowding you right now. But that doesn’t mean you’ve got me out of your bed forever, just for tonight.” Another kiss and he was walking with purpose back towards his bedroom.

 

Dean turned and went into theirs and noticed that Sam was already in bed, “Tucked in?” Dean asked.

 

“Yep, this has been a hell of a day. Where’s Theo?” 

“He said tonight was for us that there were plenty of nights with him.” Dean said smiling.

 

“Our boy is growing up.” Sam said with a wan smile. With that he grabbed Dean as he sat down on the bed. “It’s going to be lonely in here.” Sam observed. Dean grinned as he stripped his pants and underwear off and climbed into the bed. 

 

“Well let’s see what I can do to eliminate some of the loneliness.” Dean said as he reached over and turned out the light.

 

The next morning Dean and Sam awoke to the smell of fresh brewed coffee and then another surprise as Theo came in delicately balancing two trays. The brothers sat up in bed and grinning Dean asked.

 

“Breakfast in bed? What did we do to deserve this?” He asked curious but pleased.

“We’ve all had some hard experiences over the last few days, I figured this would be a good reward for having you accepting me as I am and understanding my frustrations. And aside from a reward this is sort of an apology as well for my behavior.”

 

Sam sat up wincing slightly then looked at Theo when he gave him a questioning look. “Dean was enthusiastic last night.”

 

Dean looked at Theo and smiled, “as far as anyone else is concerned, you’re our little brother, God know you’ve earned that right just by your performance at the convent.”

 

Theo blushed and sat on the foot of the bed. “Thanks I did what I could, thanks to Sam’s new abilities we were able to take care of the bulk. I’m curious about one thing, when they fed you the demon blood, your body rejected it?”

 

“I guess so.” Sam said considering and cutting into his omelet and taking a bite. “Very good by the way, but yes, I spat out all that I could but some was absorbed and I felt the twisting in my gut of the old hunger, but then suddenly it was like I put my finger in a light socket. My body rejected completely the presence of the demon blood and nullified it. At the same time I felt a shifting in my body and it was like a new awakening.”

 

“Yeah I know what you mean,” Dean started.

 

“How so?” Theo asked curious as well, “I’m sorry sir but I was busy fighting the demons at the door I didn’t have time to come to your aid.”

 

“It’s alright, it worked out fine in the end,” Dean said starting, “I got my arm slashed, put in that funky marble, and the flesh closed over the wound and sealed that in me. I could feel it dissolving and as it did it was like a whole new part of my life was awakening, I felt feelings and things that I’ve ignored for a while. I felt whole again.” 

 

“I glad it all worked out in the end. I’m just sorry for Bobby, we were in the thick of it and he gets tossed aside like an old rag.” Theo remarked.

 

“Yeah, I know,” Dean said, “We’re going to have to do something special to make up for that.”

 

Theo looked at them, “I think he’s a little too straight for my favours.”

 

Dean laughed heartily at that, “You damn right about him being too straight. You could hang a plumb bob off his neck and get perfect square.” He thought for a minute then and looked at Sam, “You feel up to another hunt?” 

 

“Maybe in a couple of days, but right now, I’m like Bobby we’ve earned a rest.” 

 

“Well yeah, but look we need to go up and work this out with him. We owe him at least that much.” Dean stated and Sam had to agree.

 

Theo looked at them and nodded, “While you’re doing that I’m going to take another look at that Shelby, the timing still sounds a bit off.”

 

“You wait until I get back before you mess with that.” Dean said sternly.

 

“Aye aye sir. Orders received loud and clear sir.” Theo said throwing him a mock salute. 

 

“Cocky little bastard.” He said 

 

Theo looked at him for a minute and said, “Jerk.” Then laughing uproariously he ran out of the room. 

q95;

After breakfast they showered and changed then started up to the house. They opened the back door and started in calling for Bobby only to hear a slurred, “in here.”

 

They went into his office study and found him half deep in a bottle of Jim Beam. 

 

“Bobby! What gives, we’re you just that thirsty for a drink?” Dean said.

 

“May as well, bout all I’m good for that and driving.” He mused looking at the amber liquid that swirled in his glass. “Here’s to hunters past their prime!” He said drunkenly.

 

“You aren’t past your prime, you just got caught in the afterflow. I’m sorry, I should have had you in there with us. That’s my fault.” Dean said apologetically.

 

“Damn right s’your fault. Think I’m too old for th’ hunt?” He said drinking the remains in the glass and reaching for the bottle again. Dean intercepted it and Sam leaned across the desk. 

 

“We need you sober Bobby, me and you got to go on a hunt and soon.” Sam said.

 

“Me and you, what‘s this me and you, you’re partners with your brother here. Oh and Theo.” Bobby murmured drunk.

 

“Dean needs to stay behind on this one and teach Theo more about the hunt by taking him out on an easy one with just him and Dean. He needs breaking in.” Sam said.

 

“So Dean breaks in pretty boy and I break you in? That how it goes?” Bobby asked.

 

“Pretty much, we have to break in each other.” Sam said earnestly. 

 

“We’ve got two days to prepare and then we leave, in that two days I need you sober. Can you do that for me?” He asked Bobby.

 

“Course I can, you ain’t doin’ this to humour an old man are ya?” Bobby asked curiously.

 

“No I’m doing this because Dean needs to teach Theo and I need to keep my own skills up, and I can’t trust anyone else to go out with.” Sam told Bobby who looked at the bottle and shoved it aside then looked across the room vacantly for a moment. He rose then slightly shaky but otherwise in good shape and walked over to the sofa that was in front of the window. 

 

“Let me sleep this off, and we’ll start.” Bobby said lying down and in moments was snoring.

 

“That was quick.” Dean muttered.

 

“Don’t knock it. Better quick and easy that much more of that arguing. Come on.” Sam said grabbing Dean by the arm. 

 

In the yard Dean turned to Sam, “You know that while you’re gone…”

 

“I know and it’s all right, I know where I stand with you.” Sam said to the unspoken thought. “The only thing I can say is that you do what it takes to help restore his confidence and get him to well to get comfortable in his role.”

 

They were started to the house and Sam turned to Dean and asked, “You sure about what you said earlier, I mean you’re basically pulling him into the family circle?”

 

“He’s earned it Sam.” Dean said firmly.

 

“I’m not saying that he hasn’t it’s just he needs to know our warts, all of them.” Sam said directly.

 

Dean nodded looking ahead, “Yup we gotta have a sit down with him.” 

“Sooner the better.” Sam said equally distracted.

 

They walked a bit slower then Sam reached out his hand and took Dean’s “This may be too chicky for you, but right now I need the courage.”

 

Dean squeezed the hand and nodded, “You and me both.”

 

In the trailer they found Theo tidying the kitchen and looking properly domestic. Dean shook his head and smiled then grabbed Theo by the arm hauling him out of the kitchen. 

 

“What! What did I do?” Theo asked abruptly startled and a little excited.

 

“We need to talk.” Dean said. “You remember what I said earlier about you being our little brother, well there are some things you need to know.”

 

“I figured we would get around to that eventually but I wasn’t going to push the issue.” Theo remarked. “There’s a way we can do this that’s more effective than talking but it’s quite intimate and I need your permission before I can do this.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Sam asked. 

“Basically we sit close as in knee to knee, we can hold hands or embrace, but solid contact has to be maintained. I can initiate this, we, angels that is, call it a soul reading. I can see into your souls and see everything you’ve felt or done, like I said it’s incredibly intimate and we don’t often offer to do this, but in this case I think I would be authorized.”

 

“I’m game.” Sam said looking at Dean.

 

“Okay, where do you want to get for this?” 

 

“Let’s use your bed, it’s big enough and comfortable for about and hour or two of sitting.”

“An hour or two?!” Dean said startled.

 

“I can’t rush this I’m sorry, but once it starts it’s like being anesthetized you’ll feel me touch your mind, then you’ll flow with me.”

 

“Oh okay, well let’s go to bed.” Dean said smiling, then in the bedroom, “Clothing optional I take it?” 

 

“Not really, but skin on skin works best.” Theo said as he started undoing his pants. Stripped from the waist down as was Dean and Sam, they sat in a triangle on the bed, knees solidly touching, then Sam settled just how they were going to join by throwing an arm around Theo’s shoulders and around Dean’s who followed suit as did Theo, soon they were all connected.

The Theo began formally. “Do you agree to this of your own free will?”

 

“We do.” Sam and Dean said together.

 

“Do you agree to permit me this action?” 

 

“We do.”

 

“Then prepare yourself by relaxing your mind and body.” With that Theo bowed his head and shut his eyes as did Dean and Sam. Suddenly all three were suffused with a golden white light that seemed to pulse.

 

They each saw the others very soul, all the truths and lies all the hurts and helps, everything. The suspended feeling suddenly begun and Dean could only say as Sam, when asked later, that they felt like their mind and being was being sifted, thumbed through like cards, pulled along like a boat in water and whirled as in a whirlwind. Then the sensation was gone and they looked at each other, Sam and Dean with gaped mouths and stunned expressions. Theo looked at each one and then all three of them collapsed against the other. After several minutes of this Dean pulled away and asked harshly.

 

“Is it always like this?” 

 

“Sometimes it’s much worse.” Theo said. “It’s the horrors that get me. Like the fact that you’ve already experienced being hunted by Lucifer’s hounds, the tearing and the time you spent in hell, and Sam the blood lust and the things you’ve done.”

 

“Yeah you must be pretty disgusted with us.” Sam said his tears slowly checking.

 

Theo grinned through his own tears then pulled Sam forehead to forehead. “I’ve never loved you more. I understand you even better.” Then he turned to Dean and repeated the embrace and the look, “You’ve endured hell, you deserve pleasure on this plane for a while. You both deserve peace but you’ve made your lives nothing but war. You forget what you are when you are between hunts or in bed together. It seems like that is the only time you can drop your guard.”

 

“Yeah…” Dean breathed. 

 

“Let’s get dressed daylight is burning and I’ve got a car that needs seeing to, Sam you’ve got a soul to heal.”

 

“Huh?” Sam asked curiously.

 

“Bobby, go to him and heal him, you can do that now. Well to a degree.” Theo told him smiling. Then he got up off the bed and started dressing. 

 

“I don’t know how.” Sam said helplessly.

“Go to him, you will be shown the way.” Theo said cryptically.


	13. Chapter 13

Less than a half hour later found them in the yard, Sam heading up to the house and Dean with Theo out in the garage with the Shelby, they soon had the timing issue figured out and then took the car out for a test drive. While Sam went into the house and heard snoring coming from in the study, he walked into the small room and found Bobby asleep on the couch in a drunken stupor. Sam got the mental image of someone kneeling laying hands on another’s head. He did that, then concentrated briefly and felt the synapses that were dulled by drink and sent a gentle cleansing touch throughout his mind and body. It was long work and when he was done Bobby was sleeping a more natural sleep, and Sam was curled up on the floor asleep as well. He lay there like that for at least a good two hours. Then woke and rose stiffly from the floor. He walked into Bobby’s kitchen and started a pot of coffee. He sat at the kitchen table and rested his head in his hands a moment considering all that happened so far that day. There was a lot of water that had gone through the dam and under the bridge.

 

“You feeling all right boy?” Bobby asked standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

 

“Bit lightheaded but I’ll be fine. How about you?” Sam asked.

 

“Fine, well I smell like I been soaking in a whiskey barrel, what happened? Last clear memory I have was sitting down with that damned bottle.” 

 

“You were bitching at how little use you were as a hunter.” Sam said with a wan smile.

 

“What!?” Bobby said incredulous.

 

Sam rose from the table and touched Bobby’s forehead, “Remember.” With that a trickle of power leaped over into Bobby’s mind making him remember everything.

 

“Holy shit! How’d you do that!?” He asked cautiously.

 

“Gift from Theo.” Sam said walking over to the coffee pot and pouring him a cup black. He sat back at the table and sipped at the liquid. “Go get your shower; we got some research to do for a hunt.” Sam said smiling over the cup.

 

“Oh yeah, I guess I better before these clothes walk off with me.” 

 

q95;

Sam heard his footfalls on the stairs and the water coming on in the bathroom. It was a good 30 minutes for Bobby in the shower washing himself clean of all the dirt both physical and mental. He came back down after another 15 minutes of dressing. “God knows I feel better, but damn I still don’t understand how. I was three sheets to the wind. But I feel like I could run 5 miles barefoot.”

 

“I wouldn’t recommend that yet.” Sam said with a smile. Bobby grunted and poured him a cup of the coffee adding some sugar to it and then sitting down across from Sam. “We gotta come up with a hunt, I need my edge back just like you do. It’s gonna be you and me, Dean and Theo are going on a hunt themselves, Dean needs to train Theo in basic field tactics.”

 

Bobby nodded, Sam opened his laptop he’d brought up earlier and turned it on. Waiting for it to boot so that they could begin their search.

 

Down in yard Dean and Theo returned to the yard and looked over the car, “Runs like a top.” Dean said enviously. 

“I’ll take good care of her I promise. Only one thing braking I felt it pull a little to the left. Maybe a front end alignment?” 

 

“You’re learning.” Dean said proudly. “Okay enough preening let’s on the rack and check the alignment.”

 

“You can do that without special equipment?” Theo asked.

 

“Well you can eyeball it into alignment to get it done right I take it to a shop that’s got the equipment, so yeah, you can and you can’t.” Dean said quickly.

 

And on the jacks he noticed that a rocker arm had a slight kink in it, so making a quick circuit of the yard they found a junked out mustang of questionable vintage that they stripped the arm off of to use on the Shelby. Walking back up the garage Dean looked at Theo who seemed to be pondering something serious from the look on his face.

 

“Spill it.” Dean said finally.

 

“Huh? Oh, sorry just thinking over this whole hunter business that’s all.” Theo said with a shrug.

 

Dean nodded, he’d been expecting this conversation and was surprised it took Theo that long to come around to broaching the subject so they stopped and sat down on the hood of an old Cadillac.

 

“You’re bugged cause you gotta kill stuff?” Dean asked.

 

“A little yeah.” Theo admitted.

 

“Most of what we actually kill are things that are either not human anymore, or on their way to becoming less than human, or just things. Demons are fair game, if you can exorcise one great, but you don’t waste time with them.” Dean told him. Theo seemed to be thinking it over a bit and finally nodded.

 

“I think I’m cool with that. Just bear with me, but the main thing is this, I will work to not do anything to put you into any danger and if I do I fully expect an ass chewing for my error, or a kick in the ass if it’s serious enough.” Theo said holding his hand out to Dean.

 

After a moment Dean took it, “Fair enough, I’ll do my best to help you keep your oath and to not infringe on your business as an angel. But I will chew you out if you fuck up.”

“Deal.” Theo said with a grin.

 

They walked back to the garage and installed the rocker arm, eyed it into alignment and took it out for another test run. According to Dean this time, there was a hint of pulling left, but nothing as serious as before. He drove across town to a garage he knew and trusted. After the alignment they headed back to the junk yard to find Sam and Bobby which was easy enough as they were still going over newspapers on the internet and finding possible items to check out. One they earmarked for Dean since he was taking a virgin basically out for his first time in the field. It turned out to be a garden variety haunting with poltergeist activity. Dean nodded got the particulars; it was across the way in Burley, Idaho. Then he and Theo went to the Impala and checked gear then back in the house, Bobby looked up from Sam’s laptop and nodded to a page.

 

“This one’s ours, kind of a hybrid ghoul we found over in Bozeman, Montana. Looks like it’ll keep up busy.” Bobby said with a grim smile. “We gonna take tomorrow to rest and finish the planning and then the day after tomorrow we split.”

 

Dean nodded at that, at least that would give them some private time together he hoped. Dean looked over at Sam and nodded towards the kitchen. There he spoke in undertones, “You all right with this? I mean we’ve hunted separate before but usually solo.”

 

“It’s going to be all right. Come on and have a little faith.” Sam advised.

 

Then turned to face Castiel in the door frame who also spoke in undertones, “Not bad advice. Stick to it.” 

 

“Cas did anyone ever tell you that when two people separate from the whole and are speaking quietly to one another, it can usually be more than sweet nothings and might be considered private.” Dean said angrily.

 

Castiel looked him squarely in the eyes, “Right now your privacy is not my greatest concern. Your safety however, is , and I am going to be split between the two of you protecting, I’m certain that Theo is capable. It’s just with you Sam as Lucifer’s vessel, well you’re earmarked for something special by the demon patrol.”

 

“Why can’t they just leave well enough alone?” Dean said his anger reaching a fine burn.

 

“Because you’re too much fun to play with.” Another voice came from behind them. “ello mates, long time no see and all that sop.” 

 

“I don’t recall inviting you into my house.” Bobby growled from behind Castiel. Sam and Theo just visible as well.

 

“Well since we have the whole bloody armada here you may as well all hear. Sam you _are_ targeted and soon, they might try your next crusade to take you down. Oh don’t worry, they’re not going to kill you, they’re not that stupid. Especially by doing so would get them into the hot seat with Lucifer. They are however bent on converting you back over to demon kin.” 

 

Sam pushed past Bobby and tried to shoulder Castiel out of the way. 

 

“Did anyone report back to you about what happened at St. Mary’s convent?”

 

“Not particularly, you see I’m not on the Demon version of Fox News right now. Besides I heard about the premise of that and to be honest it didn’t particularly interest me as a specific target item.” 

 

Sam grinned maliciously enough that it made Crowley take a step back. “You can read my memory from contact?” Sam stuck his arm through into the kitchen. “Go ahead, I swear not to do anything to you, I’m just going to let you sample my recent memories.”

 

Crowley gingerly reached and took Sam’s hand with some reticence and then suddenly was forced to grasp it to hold on to his own sanity much less read the mind. When he was released he was pale as a sheet and shaking volumously. He pulled at his collar self consciously.

 

“Lad you have a gift of understatement. Bloody hell, are you telling me that that was actually you?”

“Honest to God.” Sam said with a grim unsmiling face. “You seen, I’ve bonded with angel kind, the demon blood may not have been totally negated but it has been rendered kind of like some pesky virus like malaria. It takes something to trigger the infection off again, but it stays in the blood.” 

 

“But you just sacked those demons with pretty much just a mean glance.” Crowley backed up a step and then two. “I’m fuckin’ out o’ ‘ere and I’ll be putting the word out on you. I can’t guarantee nothing but I can tell you right now, any demon that crosses you currently is a bloody fool and deserves what they get.” With that and a “poof” he was gone. 

 

“That was a dangerous gambit Sam.” Castiel admonished. 

 

“Cas give me a break I had the mojo at peak level, if he’d tried anything I would’ve fried him on the spot.” Sam said quietly. Then he bent forward and kissed the angel on the cheek startling Castiel “But thanks for being worried about me.” 

 

Castiel then turned to Bobby, “We need to talk.” 

 

“Huh?” Bobby asked.

“You and me in private preferably now.”

 

“Good you boys go have a chat, we’re going to the trailer and get comfortable.” Dean said heading towards the door.

 

“You’re going to stay put until Bobby and I are done, then I’m going to take in Sam for a talk and then you and Theo.” Castiel said sternly.

 

Dean shot Castiel a bird and headed towards the back door which suddenly slammed and locked. “Go into the living room and wait. That is not a request.” Castiel said. 

 

In the living room Dean paced like a mad lion, every now and then casting a glare in the direction of the Study door. The door opened after a minute and Sam came out looking slightly shaken. Then Dean and Theo walked into the study. 

 

“If you think your piddling private lives are all that important right now think again, there are bigger issues at stake and currently they surround you and your brother.” Castiel said pointedly at Dean. “Theodorious,”

 

“Sir”

 

“You will do everything within your powers to keep him safe will you not.”

 

“Certainly sir, but I don’t understand…” 

 

“Understanding will come in time for now listen. Dean before when you were parted from that remnant of your soul you were incredibly vulnerable to demonic attack, now you are an anathema to them and they will steer clear of you within reason, however, keep a rein on your temper.”

 

“Give me one good reason.” Dean shot back on his feet.

 

“Because that will give them a key to your soul. You might think your importance to them has diminished now that Michael has chosen a new vessel, however, as you were preordained as that vessel you are blessed meat and they will be particularly glad to pervert that any way that they can. You are safe within the confines of this lot for now. But do not think you are completely safe here, demonically guided humans can enter here but will be incredibly vulnerable. You are lucky in that you have met the Father face to face, that gives you certain grace which will act as a shield. But be careful about flexing that muscle as well.”

 

Dean braced under Castiel’s gaze. “Great you’ve told me pretty much what not to do and little of what to do, why? Why are we so infernally important now.”

 

Castiel sighed deeply and crashed into Bobby’s chair looking at them both, “Not now but in the future. Your brother will become stronger psychically which will put him at odds with some angels who think he might be playing at being an angel himself, I’ve counseled him about overstepping. You however, will not be psychically boosted as much as physically, they will attempt to take you and turn you using demon blood, if they succeed they will not stop at just giving you a few drops, they will go for a full transfusion to turn you into a demon as soon as possible.”

 

Dean sat back now completed taken aback. “You’re saying that I’m marked to be their steak dinner.” He thought for a moment and then looked at Theo, “Fine, join me and Theo like you did Theo and Sam.”

 

“Dean, I can’t that’s not within my power, he is intimately bound to you three and blood bound to Sam. There’s only one thing for it.” Castiel rose and stripped off the ever present overcoat and then unbuttoned his sleeve, rolling it up. “This will not give you super psychic powers because you never had that to start with but you might find your physical prowess enhanced, your arm.” Castiel ordered. “The knife.” Castiel further ordered. Dean produced the knife, Castiel wasted no time, he slashed his forearm and then Deans then joined them together. As the blood flowed and dripped between them onto Bobby’s desk, Dean felt his veins start to heat up then suddenly he felt like he was on fire. Every thread of nerve within him suddenly heightened and made more aware, more steady, more alive. His eyes misted for a moment and then suddenly Dean blinked and the hazel of his eyes was going replaced by a bottle green. Then yellow, and finally a bronze colour. Then suddenly Castiel pulled their arms apart tearing a bit where some of the blood was coagulating. The wound on both arms healed instantly. 

 

“Tell no one what has happened save Sam and Bobby if they need to know, but no one else.” Castiel advised. Then he sat back down in the chair waving his hand over the desktop causing the blood droplets to fade then disappear. 

 

“Are you all right sir?” Theo asked Castiel. 

 

Cas nodded and smiled wanly. “I’ve lost more blood than that in my lifetimes. Now go back and join the others. I will sit a while then leave for the evening.”


	14. Chapter 14

Dean grasped his forearm looking at the clear skin, no sign of slash, no trace of blood, it was if his skin had absorbed the gouts. Dean and Theo went into the living room where Sam and Bobby immediately jumped up to check on them. Dean kept his gaze down for a moment, now not really willing to share what for him had been a very intimate moment. Finally Sam lifted his face to his and let go startled. 

 

“Yeah, Castiel shared the blood with me. Oh don’t worry, I’ll not be giving you a challenge match psychically, but look out if you want to fight me again.”

 

“You’ll learn to control that aspect, at first you probably won’t even be able to manipulate it, but in time you’ll feel it more so.” Theo warned.

 

“Son are you okay?” Bobby asked flummoxed.

“Yeah, I’m just well…I think I’ll go down to the trailer for a bit, I need…” Dean started then stopped.

 

Sam put his arm around his shoulders and guided him to the couch, where Bobby sat down on the other side and Theo sat on the coffee table in front of them.

 

“I never asked for this…never wanted…” Dean wandered around his thoughts trying to focus them more. He looked up at Sam, “You’ve always been the special one, the one who made all the “A’s” in school, me I scraped by and barely at that.”

 

Sam leaned into him hugging him roughly. “I know bro, I felt the same way after Theo and I bonded. It’s way more intimate a moment than sex ever could be.” 

 

Dean blushed and then coloured, “Oh shit, man, you would have to give me that mental image, me and Cas in bed together. Shoot me now!” Then he shook himself and got up from the couch, “I really think I’d like to go down to the trailer now.” Dean said rising still a bit unsure of himself. 

 

“Well don’t get too tired, I’m fixing supper and expect the lot of you up here.” Bobby said as the crew made for the door. 

 

Dean turned and looked at Bobby, his gaze a trifle unsettling. “Okay, okay, don’t get yer panties in a wad.”

 

“That’s better.” Bobby grumped and turned towards the kitchen.

 

Down at the trailer Dean was led into the bedroom by Sam and Theo where all three lay on the massive bed, with Dean in the middle this time.

 

This moment in time was for him, the focus on him. Dean blinked his eyes several times and then looked at Sam, “Punch me quick, do something manly because I feel like I’m going to bust into tears at any moment.”

 

Sam smiled, “You’re going to go through this the same way I did, and you’ll ride the emotional rollercoaster and come at the end better for it. But I think for now this might do for a start.”

 

Sam reached down and started to massage Dean’s crotch, feeling its warmth and weight in his hand even through the rough blue jean material. Dean melted into the feeling then popped open his eyes and said, “Oh fuck this.” He stood frightening Theo and Sam for a moment until he started stripping his clothing off rapidly. Sam and Theo did the same until add three were naked on the bed. Again Sam started massaging his crotch while Theo went to work on his pecs. Each in turn kissing him, and nibbling at various areas on his neck and shoulders, and Sam knowing Dean’s love for pain bit down on his shoulder nearly to the breaking point of skin making Dean immediately hard. Sam showed Theo the placed that Dean loved to be bitten and showed him about how hard to bite. 

 

Theo was shocked but noticed that after the first couple of love bites, Dean breathed, “harder”, so Theo rolled his eyes wide and complied which caused Dean to moan deliciously. His dick was now coated in pre-come which Sam took care of in his first pass of his mouth over Dean’s dick.

 

Dean was soon bucking in bed from the combined pleasures of Theo’s bites and Sam’s sucking, when all at once he screamed out to the sky above and exploded in a tumultuous orgasm. So much so that Sam had to swallow quick to keep it from flooding him. Sam rolled him over and spread his legs wide, then showing spots on Dean’s back that Theo could work on for the moment. 

 

Sam went to work on Dean’s butt cheeks and ass, spitting saliva in quantity to lube him up once he was lubed and loosened Sam nodded to Theo to pull back which he did watching until Sam reached over and kissed his and whispered. “Fuck me please.” Sam then turned his attention to plowing Dean’s ass with his cock while Theo lubed up and started plowing into Sam’s. Soon it was like a wonderful club sandwich each ingredient complimenting the other and working in unison. Sam had a good head of steam worked up and started to slap Dean’s ass cheeks and fuck him harder, which Theo did for Sam. Pretty soon they were a wild bucking bronco on the covers. Sam let out a yelp as he came pouring shot on shot of come into Dean, his orgasm sending Theo over the edge who more than yelped he flat out shouted. Both Sam and Dean traded looks from their respective positions, and Sam shivered as he felt the ejaculations from Theo flood his guts. He knew what would happen to as his body proceeded the angels come. That was okay too, he needed to be strong for him and for Bobby.

 

They fell together in a tangled heap, got up from the tangled heap teasing and pawing at each other and showered in their respective baths. Finally joining together in the living room naked for a glass of wine together. 

 

“One thing you probably should know Dean.” Theo ventured brightly. “That new physical energy of yours will only come into play when you are administering justice, not particularly when you’re mad or when you go to hug one of us.”

 

“Good I was worried about that.” Dean then heard his cellphone go off he ran into the bedroom and retrieved it from his pants, “Yeah, oh okay we’ll be up in a minute, give us a minute Bobby, Bobby, is clothing optional, no, then give us a minute or you will three naked men prancing up to your house. That’s what I thought, see ya in a minute.”

 

He then called into the living room, “Dress up time boys. Snap to and get presentable. Bobby’s got dinner on.” 

 

“Good I’m starved.” Theo said with a grin as he stepped into his trousers without underwear.

“Commando?” Dean said with a leer, “Oh hell why not?” Dean did the same followed by Sam pulling on a clean pair of boxers before pulling on his pants. He grinned at them, “You’ll wish you’d done this later.” They scoffed him and then all three piled out of the trailer and made their way through the lot up to the house. They helped Bobby set the table and get the food taken in, Bobby had been busy, he’d fried up a bunch of chicken legs, then added some vegetables into at pot to simmer for Sam. Finally topping it off with a shortcake that was busy cooling down and melding in the refrigerator. They all sat down with hefty appetites. 

 

Bobby looked over at Sam, “We’ll leave in the morning about 8 so be here and be ready. We got some miles to cover in a short time after this little vacation.”

 

“Okay, aside from my duffel need anything else?” Sam asked.

“Wouldn’t think so, we should be pretty well covered.” Bobby responded. “What about you and Theo?”, he asked Dean.

 

“Got it covered, by the way, I’ve added a hidden lock to the fake panel in the trunk to throw off snoops.” Dean mentioned to some handy work they’d done earlier in the week. “We’ll be leaving about the same time, Montana may be next door, but I want to get there early and scope out the neighbourhood.”

 

They finished dinner over some raucous comments and conversation occasionally causing several sets of ears to flush red. Including Bobby’s. Then finally, they parted company to head to their respective beds for the night. Sam meandered along while he watched Dean and Theo clutch at their crotches.

 

“Now I know why folk don’t go commando here in South Dakota.” Theo said breaking into a sprint for their trailer followed closely by Dean with the laughter of Sam following them. In the trailer they soon had the heater going and the place warmed up nicely. 

 

They shucked clothing and sat around for a while longer in the living room then Sam got up first, “Well gents stay up as long as you want, I’m going to bed, 6 is going to come early.”

 

“Six!” Theo yelped

“If you think I’m riding across state with only a cup of coffee in my gut with Bobby Singer you’re crazy.” Sam said with a chuckle. Dean rose as well to follow and as he walked by Theo he grabbed the boy’s ponytail.

 

“Come on sweet thang. You’re sleeping with us tonight. This will be our last night together for a few days and I intend to sleep soundly.” Theo jumped up with a yelp and followed quickly. 

 

“I’m coming already.” Theo sniped.

“Not yet I hope.” Sam said with a leer over his shoulder.

 

The next morning there were three sleepy sets of eyes looking at one another over the breakfast table trying to eat their breakfasts and not fall back asleep. Dean was the one who looked surliest until Theo sniped.

 

“What are you complaining about sir, after all you fell asleep right after the second round. Ol laughing boy over there, pardon me Sir Sam,” he said with extravagant nonchalance, “but your extra blow job caused us to about pass out on one another.”

 

“I didn’t hear you complaining last night.” Sam said with a leer.

“No that was because I was flying higher that a Georgia pine!” Theo said laughing. “I got to admit you can do things with your lips that should be illegal.”

“In five states they probably are.” Sam said laughing.

 

After they’d finished breakfast and dressed they walked up to the house where at 7:39 Bobby was standing by his Fairlane looking a bit put out. “Bout time you lazybones got up here. Probably spent all night in various positions that I don’t want to hear about.” 

 

Sam winked at Bobby, “We’ve got a good 8 hours of driving time in front of us to cover all the sordid details.”

“Oh horseshit.” Bobby said climbing into his car. “Mount up kiddies.” Both cars were soon on the road and going in similar directions. For Sam and Bobby it was a short ride across into Idaho then down just northeast of Boise a few miles to the sleepy little town of Burley. For Dean and Theo it would be about the same time wise, which was a boon as part of their trip would be on the interstate which mean faster travel time.

 

Sam and Bobby covered their distance with Bobby reciting what little he knew about the case, Sam coming back with what little he knew about the town. Both of them considering what they were going to run into regarding a poltergeist, Sam still had uncomfortable feelings about this case as the last time he messed with a poltergeist nearly cost him his life in the process. They rode in silence for a while until Sam asked Bobby what he’d been told in the study by Castiel. Bobby shrugged and looked ahead at the road for a long moment before speaking.

 

“Cas mentioned in passing that I couldn’t protect you and that you were strong enough to take care of the posse, but you were to not get fully involved unless you absolutely had to, I was to take this critter.” 

 

“So I’m basically along for the ride.” Sam said curiously offended.

“Not really, from what I can make out there’s work for you to do there as well just keeping something off my back while I handle the poltergeist.” Bobby said. “We’re gonna be up to our assholes in alligators I’m afraid.”

 

“Castiel did mention something curious, he said this ghost that’s poltering these people is someone familiar to me and someone I better not underestimate.”

“That doesn’t give me warm fuzzies.” Sam said watching the road as well. 

 

It was later that afternoon that they’d made their way into the interior of Idaho and were driving through mountain passes coming across the divide and down into the state capital the back way. About three hours later saw then pulling into the sleepy little town of Burley Idaho, where Bobby immediately began whistling the “Andy Griffith Show” theme song.

 

“Yeah I know what you mean, I almost expect to see Opie and Sherriff Taylor coming down the road with fishing poles and tackle.” Sam mentioned looking around. Then he pulled out the newsprint, “the folk in question live on 23 South Cedar St. middle of town.” 

 

About a half hour later found them in front of a quaint single story ranch home which pleased Sam, no massive falls out of windows and no rock garden in the front yard. They walked up the drive and were met by a friendly enough looking collie dog that spotted Rusty and in the means common to dogs there were wagging tails and lolling tongues at them all the way to the front door. After a couple of knocks, a young woman answered the door. 

 

“Yes?” 

“Mrs. Brubaker?” Sam asked.

“Yes? Do I know you?” She asked.

“Not likely, I’m Bobby Singer and this is my partner Sam Winchester, we heard about your problem and wanted to offer our services.”

“Our problem?” She said starting to look nervous. Sam held out the newsprint. She bowed her head slightly. “I wish I’d never said boo to that reporter.” Then she looked at them politely and motioned them in. Mr. Brubaker came in from the kitchen, introductions were made around. 

 

Sam finally clarified things, “We’re professionals in this kind of thing. We don’t charge, and we’d like to guarantee results.” Mr. Brubaker looked at them both and shook his head.

“You don’t understand, since we had that story run we’ve had every Tom, Dick, and Harry around here claiming they knew something about this problem when all they did was make things worse.”

 

The lights in the kitchen flickered and then the wall clock started to chime even though it was less than the quarter of the hour. Sam held out his hands placatingly to the Brubaker’s.

 

“Okay you got out attention, what do you want?” Bobby asked the air. 

 

“Bobby Singer, that you!?” The disembodied voice asked.

 

Bobby thought long and hard for a minute and said, “Barney, Barney Phelps I’d heard you’d retired up here, didn’t hear you passed. Passed here huh?” 

 

“Yep, and been having a ball being what we chased all those years.”

 

“So why you still hanging around.” Sam asked the voice.

 

“This is Sam Winchester, John’s youngest.” Bobby said to the air.

 

Sam felt an invisible hand slap him in the head. 

 

“That’s for your old man wherever he is.” Barney said apropos to nothing.

 

“He’s dead for one, and in hell for the other.” Sam responded. There was a long pause and then the spirit spoke again. 

 

“Sorry to hear that son, that’s a bad rap for anyone to have to take.”

“Barney you know what we gotta do.” Bobby said, “Why not make it easy and just go?”

 

“Bobby Singer you of all people should know better than to ask that question, ya dumbass.” A long pause, “I ain’t going and I ain’t telling you where I’m buried.”

 

“I’ll find you, you know I will.” 

“Well I’m going to have me some fun while you try.” With that there was a commotion in the kitchen and Sam ran in grabbing a box of salt out of the cabinet poured salt lines in the window casing on the door thresholds and trapped the spirit in the kitchen.

 

“That’s a start.” Bobby said smartly. Then got up and ran out to the car, he opened the trunk and brought out a spade, a metal detector, and a duffel bag. He then turned to the Brubakers who were wide eyed and shaking. 

 

“You mean this son of a bitch knows you?” The mister said.

 

“Fraid so, we used to be in this job together, ran a few hunts with him, he was always a practical joker. Now the jokes on him. Is there any part of the yard your dog won’t go to?” 

 

“Sure out back near a cherry tree he’ll traipse all over the rest of the yard but flat won’t go there.” 

 

Bobby dropped all the gear except for the metal detector and did a sweep of that ground, finally locating metal, small bits but there about 2 feet down, he motioned to Sam, take care of this I’m gonna try and talk some sense into that lunkhead.”


	15. Chapter 15

  
Author's notes: My sincerest apologies for dropping the ball on this story, here's the last chapter, I will do better in future. 

* * *

Bobby went into the house and stepped up to the kitchen door. “Let me outta here Bobby, you know you don’t want to get me pissed off. “

 

“I can’t do that Barney, if I do I go against all you and I trained to do. Now calm down.” Bobby implored suddenly the flour canister flew from the countertop and fell to the floor a few inches from the salt line the flour obliterating the salt. Bobby never felt it coming but suddenly he was lifted bodily and smashed to the floor, “BARNEY!” Bobby cried out as the spirit suddenly let go and went at Bobby again from the back, wrapping an unseen arm around his neck. 

 

“I don’t want to have to kill you Bobby, I don’t need the competition if you know what I mean. But I ain’t going nowhere.” Barney said not minding what Bobby was doing to struggle then Bobby reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a flask and opened it. “Feel like a last drink?” The spirit asked loosing the grip. “I’ll accommodate you.”

 

“Too bad,” Bobby said flinging holy water over his shoulder suddenly feeling the weight leave him and sensing that it was now hunting him he walked through the rooms with some stealth.

The living room and dining room where he was was built in an L configuration so when he rounded the corner an invisible hand struck the arm with the holy water and sent the flask flying, Bobby dove for it while outside Sam was clearing the dirt from the top of an old wooden crate, sticking the spade between the slats on top he prised them loose and exposed the contents. The dessicated remains of Barney. He leapt out of the hole and grabbed the salt, while inside Bobby was trying to reach the holy water flask, when a fireplace iron came crashing down on his shoulder causing his to cry out in pain.

 

“Bobby please don’t make me do this!” Barney wailed.

 

“Can’t help it Barney.” Bobby said ignoring the burning in his shoulder as he grabbed the flask. The fire iron came down again on the same shoulder this time breaking it. Bobby collapsed and managed to look up in time to see the iron raised high ready for the killing blow.

 

The coffin was sprinkled liberally with salt then drenched in diesel oil. Sam then lit a match and threw into the hole the diesel catching immediately. And as suddenly in the house, the fireplace iron clattered to the floor. 

 

Sam raced back to the house and found Bobby unconscious with a bleeding shoulder wound. He immediately dialed 911 and in moments an ambulance was there to take Bobby to the nearest hospital which happened to be in Boise. Sam excused himself quickly and gathering the equipment up ran out to the car and headed behind the ambulance as it left the town. 

 

q95;

Across state lines in Montana, Theo and Dean had arrived earlier in the day and as per Dean’s orders checked out the areas where the attacks had occurred, they all had a basic theme in that they were close to a graveyard, naturally. Dean and Theo split up and circled the graveyard and started towards the center when Dean called to Theo, who came running over carrying their working duffle bag. Dean happened to be behind a crypt and pointed to what looked at first like a gopher hole, but for a large gopher. Dean looked around and saw no one in the immediate vicinity. He then walked around to the front of the crypt and saw that its door was gated and padlocked.

 

The front of the crypt thankfully was situated parallel to the road and sitting about 500 feet or more from the curb. 

 

“Keep an eye out Theo, warn me if someone drives by.”

 

“What are you going to do?” Theo asked slightly confused.

“Pick a lock I hope.” Dean said getting Sam’s lockpick set out of his bag.

 

Thankfully it didn’t take Dean that long and even more thankful was the fact the doors to the crypt opened easily, the slot in question was empty he found, then he came out and relocked the crypt. 

 

He was about to walk away with Theo when a female voice asked him. “May I ask what you were doing around my parents crypt?” 

 

Dean and Theo froze, Dean mouthing, “put up the bag.”

 

He turned to address a lovely young woman in her thirties who was looking at him with a school teacher expression. He put on his best guilty boy with hand caught in cookie jar smile and walked over to her. 

 

“Sorry about that, we were out here weeding our parents plot when I saw that there was some serious digging that had gone on behind the crypt. I was going to try to look in to see if it had been tampered with. The county is so careless sometimes about these things.” He said pleasantly.

 

The woman’s face lightened, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound rude, I’m Sarah Hanson, by the way.”

 

“Dean Winters, that’s my kid brother Theo.” She turned and waved as Theo walked back over to them cheerfully. Then she walked around the crypt and her brow became very furrowed and she immediately came to the front of the tomb and taking out a set of keys on their own ring she first unlock the padlock and then the crypt doors. Inside she saw that the bottom slot where her father was supposed to be buried was jumbled with the marble sealing slab pushed away from the tomb facing. She did let out a little screech at that. 

 

“I can’t look could you please see if my father’s remains have been disturbed?” She asked genuinely shocked. Dean walked past her and knelt.

 

“Ma’am, this coffin lid has been forced open, the lock is bent out of shape and yep, it’s empty.” He turned just in time to catch the falling woman, his chest and body protecting her from the shocking contact with the floor. Dean looked up at Theo. “Take her ankles and let’s get her out of here.” 

 

That was accomplished with really a minimum of effort and the air in the open did help to revive her swiftly. The she became indignant. “My papa’s remains are gone, there’s destruction in and around the crypt. I need to call my office.” She looked back at them, “I work with the county administrations offices, and don’t worry about your comment, they service you get in this town for your taxes could be better.” 

 

After a quick call in to her superiors she went back over to the now closed crypt. She took a look at the lock and at the door, Dean had been good as he could be to make sure that he disturbed as little of the surface rust and wear as possible. In minutes a patrol car was on the scene with another car in tow. 

 

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Dean asked helpfully.

 

“Not really, thank you for noticing that, by the way, are you going to be in town for a bit. I noticed your car has out of town plates.” She said shyly.

 

“Yes actually we are, and yes we’re from out of state now, we’ve moved to Fargo, North Dakota and haven’t got our tags yet, and seeing how we were closer we wanted to come over and check on the graves.” He said sincerely.

 

“That’s sweet, an old tradition that’s still held by some.” She said with a smile. “By the way what do you do for a living?” 

 

“Promise not to laugh?” He asked as the cop walked over with an official looking gentleman.

“Promise.” She replied in seriousness to his silliness.

 

“I’m an investigator at least that’s what I’ve been for the last 18 years, and investigator of the paranormal.” He said and she did smile at that but didn’t laugh.

 

“May I have your number I may be calling on your services about this.” He gave it and then bidding her a farewell as she started with the cop and Mr. Official he and Theo got to the car and were gone.

 

“You were incredibly honest with her.” Theo said noting the change.

 

“Well sometimes you get that feel that the other person is okay and you can be a little more truthful than normal. Most of the time though you end up lieing through your teeth. By the way, right now your surname is Winters.” Dean commented. 

 

Theo nodded as Dean drove them to a motel on the outskirts of Bozeman. Once in the motel room he pondered the situation. “She knows something about all this.” Dean commented. 

 

“That much was plain as day. She was much too comfortable and noticed too much, plus that was as fake of a swoon as I’ve ever seen. She’s covering for her dad.” Dean said convinced.

 

“Maybe she’s just that good.” Theo offered.

 

“Nobody leaves that much ground covered and some obvious questions unasked. You noticed she didn’t want us to stay around to talk with the officer, she’s going to cover this up.”

 

“Thus the out of town motel.” Theo noted.

 

“Exactly, we want to give her as little ground as possible to track us on.” Dean said then looked at Theo, “I’m sorry kid, I thought this job was going to be dead easy, it looks like we may have dove into the deep end and you can’t swim yet.”

 

“I’ll be fine, I’m going to follow your lead and listen. I can be coy if required. After all being an angel is my full time profession, I used to act on the stage in Italy, of course that was in the 1500’s. “ He said with a slight grin.

 

Dean leaned back on the bed, “Sometimes I forget just how old you really are.”

 

“It no biggie, I am a very young angel by comparison, most are 5 or 6 thousand years old or better.” Theo said with a grin. “Compared to the standard years for a male human, I would only been about 16 or so.”

 

“Oh my god, I’ve been fucking a minor!” Dean said with mock exasperation and shock.

 

Theo leaned down and kissed him thoroughly. “And you’ve been doing an amazingly good job of it too.”

 

“God you’re as bad as Sam.”

 

“Thank you!” Theo said brightly.

 

Dean looked at the incorrigible angel and sighed lightly enough to reach those tender ears. 

“You know Dean, if you want it all you gotta do is take it.” Theo said his eyes locking on Dean’s who stammered for a moment at being so easily read. Dean leaned over then moving in slowly and first kissed, then embraced, then fell back on the bed pulling Theo on top of him. He relished every nook and cranny of that perfect body and for the moment loved it even more with some cloth between their flesh, mainly because Dean couldn’t be certain he wouldn’t come early from that ardent stimulation. 

 

Theo started ripping clothing from Dean and Dean from Theo, “Sam can shoot me later.” 

 

“hhm why’s that?” Theo said bending down to remove his shoes and kick his pants and underwear to the side. Then he started on Dean’s boots. 

 

“Cause I’ve got you all by myself. At least until dark.” Dean said rubbing his strong hand through the fine blond hair that adorned Theo like a lovely helmet. One which he usually kept pulled back in a pony tail but when he was feeling especially horny he would look the bonds on the hair and let it fall free as he did now. The hair fell just between his shoulder blades and was always scented with a light herbal fragrance that Dean couldn’t quite place, but knew. 

 

“That means that when we get back I get Sam all to myself right?” Theo said kissing Dean’s thighs and stomach, taking little love nips here and there.

 

“Okay sounds like a winner.” Dean said wickedly then grinned, “As long as you let me watch.”

 

“Deal!” Theo said sucking each of Dean’s nipples then kissing him again thoroughly.

 

“Let’s dock.” Dean said grinning at Theo. Theo while aggressively talented was somewhat naïve when it came to certain sexual positions and play things. This happened to be one of those areas that he was ignorant of, and his puzzled face showed it. 

 

Dean rolled Theo off and to face him while Dean rolled on his side facing Theo. He smiled at Theo kissing the corners of his mouth. 

 

“The first time can make you come pretty quick.” Dean advised and he reached down and slicked back his foreskin, touching their dick heads solidly. Then he skinned his ample foreskin back over both heads and pushed slightly with his dick. It was like a quick pop and soon their cocks heads were swirling and stimulating inside the sheath of skin. Theo was arched backwards gritting his teeth in concentration and trying to hold on, Dean leaned forward taking Theo’s head with his free hand and pulled him roughly forward and hissed in his ear. 

 

“It’s okay if you come early; I intend to keep you in bed for a while yet.” Dean whispered to the boy, letting his breath blow and eddy around his ear. Theo whined a bit then grunted as he came filling the pouch of foreskin full then leaking then his dick head popped out as it kept spasming. Dean wasted no time and rolling onto his back took Theo’s hand and pulled him on top Dean’s own dick now covered with angel come. He forced Theo to straddle him then he entered the boy with little more than a glance. Theo bridged back again his eyes opening wide in an explosion of pain and pleasure.

 

“Oh man go easy I’m s-still sensitive from…oh shit…fuck the hell out of me.” Theo begged. And Dean proceeded to do just that, he fuck him bouncing him on his hips then grinding full length into him, then bouncing some more, until Dean felt his own cock twitching with a unmistakable feeling of an impending explosion. He bridged up and groaned as he proceeded to fill Theo’s ass with his seed. He held Theo in place and reached to a small kit bag he had by the bed. Out of that he took a 6” long cylinder with bulbed ends, one end about 2” long and a ½ “ around tapering to a ¼ “ rod that ended in a slightly larger bulb. Theo was starting to feel the throes of Dean’s orgasming lessening and his cock deflating slightly, but only slightly as he was getting worked back up as quick as possible. Theo looked at what Dean was going when he raised up Theo’s lovely tube of meat and placed the tip against the piss slit, then with the slightest of pressure and the lubrication from the come that was still coating the head of his cut dick, he worked the tip into the slit and then it was if the dick was a throat and it proceeded to swallow as much as allowable. Theo cried out as Dean pulled lightly on the probe then let it be swallowed back up, then he pulled again, and let go, he then pulled it nearly half way out and then guided it slowly back into the tube. After about 5 minutes of this exquisite agony for Theo, he eased their bodies over until it was Dean in the dominant position with his half hard dick still inside of Theo. Dean could feel the wonderful pulses of energy that each pull then push of the probe elicited. Then he bent forward and started kissing Theo, letting his dick lie untouched for the moment on his stomach. 

 

“Oh God, every time you do that thing it feel like I’m coming.” Theo cried softly at him. 

 

“I want you to feel that way, I want to fuck you like I did a minute ago but with more aggression, are you up for that?” Dean asked. Theo nodded his eyes wide and his mouth puckered in an “O” as he felt Dean’s dick start to harden within him again. Dean now paced himself pulling the probe up and easing it gently back in and then up again, each time thrusting into Theo. 

 

Finally Dean gripped Theo’s dick and jacked it firmly with the probe still inserted he also started picking up his pace of entering and pulling out of Theo until he was at a spanking pace, about 8 minutes into this Dean arched his back then all the while of ignoring Theo’s cries to let him come, he had to come, Dean pulled the probe free and felt with a glorious satisfaction the spasming of his anal muscles as he started on his second orgasm and Dean let go arched back, he groaned volubly and he came with volume, flooding Theo again inside. Now he did pull back out and let his sensitive dick plop out of Theo’s well formed ass. Theo in the meantime was crying in agony and delight of the mix and intensity of pleasure that he’d just endured. Smiling broadly he looked at Theo and kissed him again and again, at the same time stroking his flagging penis and feeling little twitches of an after orgasm experience. They were both quite visibly sweating by now so they gingerly got off the bed and went into the bathroom to shower. After a good thirty minute showering and shampooing they came out and dried each other off. Then Theo was about to speak when Dean pressed a finger to his lips and shook his head. He bent at the waist and lifted Theo bodily and carrying him laid him on the other bed. Then he slowly walked around and lay beside of Theo and gently kissed his face, lips, eyes, even nipped at his nose once. Finally Dean pulled back slightly still grinning.

 

“And that Theo is what I usually give to Sam.” Dean said silkily.

“Sam is one damn lucky dude.” Theo breathed. 

 

“Now that your ardor is sated can we talk?” Castiel said appearing at the foot of the bed.

“And just how long have you been waiting to talk to us. Or watching and waiting.” Dean said caustically.

 

“Just long enough to see that this was going to be one of your long Sam and Dean specials so I left and went to check this ghoul situation out.” Castiel said. “Get dressed and start packing, it doesn’t matter in which order you do that, just do it.”

 

“What do you mean?” Theo asked.

 

“Don’t question my orders just do it!” Castiel barked. Theo jumped up but Dean grabbed his wrist and pulled him back onto the bed.

 

“Just hold on there a moment Cas. He may be your angel but he’s one of my lovers…”

 

“Right now I could care less what he is to you. What I need is for you” he pointed to Theo, “Get dressed and pack. And you” pointing this time to Dean “Get dressed and get ready to roll. This town is no longer healthy for you and is growing less so by the minute.”

 

Now Dean did roll off the bed and forgot about underwear and quickly skinned into his jeans and shirt. Then tugging his boots on barefeet he gave Castiel a nasty look. “You want to tell us now exactly why we gotta boogie?”

 

“When you are in the car and the city of Bozeman is in your rearview.” Castiel said quickly. Theo was dressed and loading their gear up quickly.

 

Once in the car Dean sat there with his hand on the ignition key waiting for Castiel to start talking. “Cas I’ve got a job waiting to get done over there and you’re telling me to shag ass like tomorrow isn’t coming, why?” 

 

“Because the ghoul just attacked his daughter and slaughtered her, and you’re one of the people the police happen to remember and you just happened to give her your cell phone number.” 

 

With that Dean stopped what he was doing long enough to rip the cell phone out of his pocket and rip the back off it, he pulled out the battery and SIMM chip and got out of the car placed them under the front wheel, got back in the car and started it. Then he proceeded to back over and pull over the items about four times before slamming the car in reverse and leaving. He was rounding the curve in the highway when he heard the sound of sirens and when they weren’t growing closer knew for the moment he’d managed to ditch the police. He drove on for about two hours at the top rate of speed for that highway he was on and finally pulled into a strip mall in one small town and grabbed another cell phone under another alias from a Radio Shack. Back on the road, he listened as he and Theo got an ear full about the goings on while he was getting royally fucked. 

 

“I was about to commit the ultimate sin in your book, Dean, I was about to pour a bucket of cold water on the both of you to stop and move out. By the way, take your next right. He noticed the next right had an interstate sign so he took it and got on the freeway and then really romped down on the floor. “The ghoul was taken care of by another hunter who was staking out the crypt. You both were incredibly lucky this time. Dean are you sure that this is the life you want to teach an angel? Theo is the life you really want to learn?”

 

Theo spoke up first and directly, “Actually yes, I do want to learn this lifestyle, If I am to be of any use in _the battle_ I need every advantage I have at my disposal and that means learning how to hunt. Don’t worry I won’t lose my religion on this, I intend to keep my first oaths, but I also intend to learn as much as Dean, Sam, and Bobby can teach me. And I intend to making love to Sam and Dean so please understand that. I know my time with them is limited. I want to enjoy every moment, feel every emotion, and do everything I can with them.”

 

Castiel nodded then looked at Dean, Dean looked in the rearview mirror slightly gape mouthed and just stammered, “Uh yeah, what he said.” Then after a pause he looked back in the mirror while at the same time keeping an eye on the road. “I know we’re not perfect, we as far from it as you can safely get. Sam is a choir boy next to me, hell and I mean that literally, I existed in that stinking, festering, and shithole of a dimension for 40 years. I’ve had my soul ripped out and restored every last bit of it. I’m not going to put Theo in any more danger that what I would Sam in the same position. I will keep him as safe as I can and teach him all I know, and I’ll see to it that I’m not the only teacher. Is that good enough for you?”

 

Castiel who was leaning back against the seat sighed and nodded. “You both are bent on this road so there is nothing I can do to stop you. Maybe there is something I can do to help you, pull over to the side of the road Dean.” Dean complied. “Put the car in park and pull hands and feet away from the controls, then close your eyes a moment.”

 

“Why?” Dean asked complying. 

 

“Sometimes the best answer is no answer. Open your eyes.” They were sitting in the junkyard, the car still idling. “I can manipulate the minds of those who saw you over there to get you out of their scent trail but do not go back over there for at least a year. Do not go through that state for a month at least. Well at least not in this car.” 

 

And just like that he was gone. Parking the car and killing the engine and Theo grabbed duffle bags and headed for the trailer. Dean saying nothing for a very long moment, then it was Theo who broke the silence.

 

“I’m sorry.” He said sadly. “Sorry to have put you in this spot.”

 

“Huh, oh don’t worry about that, I’m sure not, after all I’ve been in a helluva lot tighter spots in my day.” Dean dropped his duffle bag turned to Theo and motioned for him to do the same.

 

Then he hugged the young man to his chest running fingers through the still damp hair. Finally he kissed Theo before pulling apart. 

 

“You are not to blame in any part of this, you are our guest and you are our lover. You’re on equal footing now though now and again I’ll take the dominant position. You got thrown into the deep end and you swam just fine. We’ll start you out easy next and I’ll get Sam to start teaching you how to research for a hunt.” Dean looked up at the sky for a long moment and then back at Theo, then grabbed up his bags signaling for Theo to do the same with his, they started walking again and seeing the light on in the trailer knew that Sam and Bobby had made a quick job of their run and was back home. 

 

“Theo, there are times when you’ll see me or Sam or both of us together silent, just silent being each other’s company, unless you are told otherwise you are welcomed to join us and just enjoy hearing the universe pass us by. See there are times when it’s just good to be silent in this world.”

 

“I know what you mean we had something like that in Heaven, but for me the silent times stretched out too long, I mean a year of silence is a bit much. But yes sir, I can do that.” They rounded the trailer and saw Sam and Bobby just drinking a beer each and watching the sky. “I see what you mean.” Theo said smiling as his voice woke Sam and Bobby out of their gazing skyward and caused reactions both welcomed and welcoming, Dean and Theo knew they’d come home.

 

Fini for now. ;^)


End file.
